You Belong With Me
by Lola Potter Weasley
Summary: Se você visse que sou eu quem te entende. Eu estive aqui o tempo todo... Então, por que você não vê? Você pertence a mim. Para Sunny Weasley.
1. Prólogo

_**You Belong With Me**_

**Prólogo**

**(Sunny's POV)**

Primeiro de Setembro. Meu penúltimo 1º de setembro que valha a pena comemorar.

Oh, vida cruel.

Desci as escadas aos saltos, cantarolando, me concentrando em não tropeçar nos meus próprios pés, e me dirigi a cozinha.

- Bom dia, mãe – cumprimentei-a.

- Bom dia, filha.

Sentei-me a mesa, ao lado de meu pai, e comecei a me servir. Tomamos um café da manhã normal, sem muita diferença dos demais e logo eu subia novamente para escovar os dentes e verificar se não havia mais nada que eu quisesse levar para Hogwarts.

Em pouco menos de meia hora, já estávamos dentro do carro, a caminho da estação de trem. Garoava e o céu estava nublado, mas nem isso iria fazer com que eu me sentisse mal, pois eu veria Fred em minutos.

A estação estava quase vazia e foi fácil chegar até a plataforma 9 e 10. Ainda estava cedo, e eu, Lola e Lys havíamos combinado de esperar uma as outras, do lado de fora da plataforma 9¾.

- Acho que aquela pessoinha lá é a Sunny!

Não foi preciso virar-me para saber quem era.

- Deve ser, é loira.

Claro que eram a Lola e a Lys. Me virei para elas, que vinham carregando seus carrinhos, acompanhadas dos pais.

- Lola! Lys! – exclamei, correndo para abraçá-las.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**You Belong With Me**_

**Capítulo 1**

**(Sunny's POV)**

- Oi Sunny! – falaram em uníssono. – Quanto tempo, hum?

Nos despedimos de nossos pais, e, conversando, seguimos para o trem, para nos encontrar com Ness, Selly, Bella e os garotos, mas, antes de chegarmos à locomotiva vermelha, eu o avistei. Nossos olhos se encontraram e corri ao seu encontro.

- Fred!

Joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijei.

- Senti sua falta! – falei, ainda agarrada a ele.

- Eu também... – respondeu, e me deu um selinho. – Estava contando os dias para hoje.

Ri e me desvencilhei dele, peguei sua mão e embarcamos no trem. Procurei Lys e Lola, mas aparentemente elas haviam sumido.

- Cadê a Bella e o Jorge? – perguntei, enquanto entravamos em uma cabine vazia.

- Nem te conto, Sunny. – ele disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Hilário, Fred. – disse Bella, entrando com Jorge. – Olá pessoas.

- Oi Bella, oi Jorge! – os cumprimentei e ambos se sentaram.

Nós começamos a conversar. Sobre as férias, sobre Hogwarts, sobre tudo e, não muito tempo depois, a porta foi aberta abruptamente por Ness e Selly.

- Bom dia, trouxas.

- Sentiram nossa falta, hum? – perguntou Selly, erguendo e abaixando as sobrancelhas.

- É, nós sabemos que sim. – completou Ness.

Rindo, as abracei e elas se acomodaram no banco.

- Adivinhem só? Eu comprei uma linda cadelinha! – exclamou Selly e Ness bufou.

- Linda, totalmente amável, uma anjinha.

- Você foi a única que teve problemas com ela! – defendeu Selly.

- O que a cadela fez a você, Ness? – perguntei, segurando o riso.

- Hum, deixe-me ver... Tentou me morder, quase arrancou minha perna fora e rosna pra mim se eu apareço no mesmo cômodo que ela.

- Puxa, agora eu vou tomar cuidado se a Selly me chamar de linda – comentou Bella.

- A culpa é minha de ela ser temperamental? – perguntou Selly.

Nós rimos e nos intrometemos na conversa de Fred e Jorge.

- Como assim 'Comensais da Morte'? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

- Olha como ela presta atenção na aula de História da Magia... – disse Selly, olhando-me desgostosa. – Os seguidores de Voldemort, sabe?

- Ah. – disse. – Mas, alguém se machucou?

- Não que eu saiba. – respondeu Fred – Eles lançaram alguns feitiços, mas ninguém se feriu seriamente.

- A questão é: por que eles estão circulando por aí depois de tanto tempo? – comentou Ness, olhando para as unhas. – Voldemort já era. Para que ficar se mostrando?

- Você acha que isso pode significar alguma coisa? – perguntou Bella.

- Talvez. Meu pai disse que eles sempre têm um propósito, ele desconfia que alguma coisa maior está para acontecer.

- Como o que?

- Uma segunda guerra com um novo líder, ou até mesmo com o próprio Voldemort. Ninguém sabe se ele realmente morreu, sabe?

Balancei a cabeça.

- Você tem razão.

O tempo passou e Lola e Lys não apareceram. Comecei a ficar preocupada, claro, sabe Merlin onde elas podiam estar.

- O que foi? – perguntou Bella, quando eu olhei pela décima vez para a janela.

- Lola e Lys... Ela sumiram quando ainda estávamos em Londres.

- Se duvidar, elas ficaram por lá. – disse Selly, sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Não, eu as vi entrando.

- Então, devem ter caído pela janela.

- Selly! – repreendi-a.

- Que foi? Elas têm problemas, o que mais poderiam ter feito?

Revirei os olhos e ignorei-a. Após alguns minutos, o carrinho de doces passou e nos abastecemos com muitos bolinhos, balas, chocolate e, bem, tudo que podíamos.

A partir daí a viagem passou rapidamente, e logo estávamos em Hogwarts. Chovia tanto que parecia até que estavam jogando baldes cheios em cima de nós. Em meio ao aguaceiro, nem eu sei como, vi Lys e Lola vindo em nossa direção.

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntei, estreitando os olhos.

- Com Riley e Nicholas, os achamos na estação e nos sentamos na cabine deles. – respondeu Lys.

- Ah, custava avisar? Estava preocupada!

- Até parece que faríamos alguma idiotice! – disse Lola.

Caminhamos, ou melhor, nadamos até as carruagens e nos acomodamos. A carruagem começou a andar e nós ficamos em silêncio, apenas apreciando a paisagem, ou o que conseguíamos ver.

Desembarcamos ao chegarmos às enormes portas de madeira, e corremos escada acima para escapar da chuva, murmurando um feitiço secante quando alcançamos o topo.

Entramos no Salão Principal e sentamos. O Prof. Dumbledore se levantou e nos preparamos para o longo e tedioso discurso, mas ele apenas disse:

- Bom apetite.

- Uau. – disse Lys.

- Foi produtivo. – completou Lola.

Revirei os olhos e comecei a me servir. No meio da sobremesa, desviei os olhos para a mesa da Grifinória e...

_Quem é aquela? _

Verbalizei a minha pergunta e Ness respondeu:

- É a Angelina Johnson, joga no time de Quadribol, Sunny.

- Ah. – falei. – E por que ela está praticamente se jogando em cima do Fred?

Lys seguiu o meu olhar.

- Hum, acho que ela não conhece aquela lei da física. – ela disse.

- Não mesmo, ela é "sangue-puro" - falou Lola, fazendo aspas no ar.

- Que lei da física? – perguntou Selly, entrando na conversa.

- "Dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço ao mesmo tempo" – respondi.

- O que é física? – perguntou Ness.

- Um tipo de ciência. – respondeu Lys. – Eu estudei nas férias.

Todas nós a encaramos, incrédulas.

- Que foi? Eu não tinha _na-da_ para fazer.

- E você decidiu estudar? – perguntou Lola, como se fosse a coisa mais bizarra que ela já ouviu.

- Pessoas, vocês estão desviando do assunto. – falei.

- Que assunto? – perguntou Ness.

- A Johnson estava... – olhei para a mesa da Grifinória novamente - _está _se jogando em cima do Fred.

- Impressão sua.

- Não é, e se a Johnson continuar terei uma palavrinha com ela – falei.

Passados alguns minutos, nos quais nós continuamos a conversar, Dumbledore se levantou de novo, e o Salão silenciou. Depois de falar muita baboseira, ele nos surpreendeu com:

-... Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizaremos a Copa de Quadribol entre as casas.

E várias reclamações repercutiram pelo Salão, interrompidas pela continuação do "pequeno" discurso do nosso amado diretor.

- Isto se deve a um evento que começara em outubro e irá prosseguir durante todo o ano letivo, mobilizando muita energia e muito tempo dos professores, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão apreciá-lo imensamente. Tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que este ano em Hogwarts...

Mas antes que ele prosseguisse e matasse a nossa curiosidade, o ano 2000 resolveu chegar mais cedo e um baita trovão ecoou pelo castelo. No mesmo instante, as portas se escancararam e o homem mais estranho que eu já vi apareceu por elas. Cada centímetro da pele dele parecia ter cicatrizes, e os olhos eram desiguais, um era pequenininho e escuro, já o outro era grande e azul, não piscava e girava para todas as direções, independente do olho normal.

- Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, Prof. Moody. – disse Dumbledore, após o estranho ter lhe cumprimentado e se sentado em seu lugar na mesa dos professores.

Estava tão paralisada com a entrada triunfal que me esqueci de bater palma, como geralmente fazemos quando um novo professor é apresentado. Mas constatei que ninguém o fez, além de Dumbledore e Hagrid.

- Como eu ia dizendo – retomou o diretor – Tenho o enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, realizaremos um Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts.

- O senhor está BRINCANDO! – exclamou Fred, da sua mesa.

Quase todo mundo riu, e eu olhei para Fred sorrindo. Só ele mesmo.

- _Não_ estou brincando, Sr. Weasley – respondeu, e começou a explicar o que era o tal torneio.

Ao final da explicação, eu, Lys e Lola estávamos quase dormindo sobre nossos braços, mas resumindo todos aqueles minutos passados: o torneio teria três tarefas e duas delegações, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, passariam o ano conosco. O torneio é só para pessoas maiores de idade – sim, Fred e Jorge ficaram revoltados. Muito. E deu para perceber _daqui_. O vencedor levaria mil galeões e a "glória eterna" para sua escola.

_Entusiasmante_.

- É, tudo o que eu queria para esse ano era um torneio perigoso com um bando de loucos competindo por glória. – disse Lys, enquanto levantávamos.

- Idem. – concordou Selly. – Pelo menos não vai ter aquela inutilidade chamada Quadribol! Já não basta as férias inteiras escutando sobre isso, ainda tinha que aguentar aqui...!

- Quadribol não é inútil, Selly! – contradisse Ness.

Selly revirou os olhos.

- Você só diz isso porque o seu amado Malfoy joga.

- Cala a tua boca! – Ness falou, entredentes.

- Ui, ficou irritada. – Selly zombou.

Ness se ofendeu e andou rapidamente para longe de nós.

- Dramática.

- Me intrometendo: Quadribol não é inútil, Selly. – falou Fred, atrás de nós.

Sorri, fui até o seu lado e peguei sua mão. Fred passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros.

- Você só diz isso porque você joga. – respondeu. – E ponto, não argumente. Agora se me derem licença, vou atrás da Ness.

Dizendo isso, ela seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Ness havia feito.

- Eu não vou aguentar esse drama o ano todo. – disse Lola, quando Selly já estava afastada o suficiente.

Lys assentiu em concordância.

- Hum, acho melhor nós irmos atrás das duas, Lola, eu realmente não quero nenhuma delas em Azkaban ou coisa parecida. – ela disse.

- Tem razão... Boa noite para vocês, então, pombinhos.

Eu e Fred rimos, e nos desviamos do caminho para qualquer um dos dormitórios por meio de uma das passagens secretas.

* * *

><p><strong>NLola: Olá, pessoas! Quanto tempo, hein? Aqui está o prólogo _e_ primeiro capítulo, vocês deveriam nos vanglorizar por sermos tão boas! Íamos só postar o prólogo, portanto... Nós estamos com a fanfic quase pronta e está, modéstia parte, muito tudo :} Cheia de romance e drama \o/ Nossas personagens, Lola e Lys amadurecem e tal... Bem, está aí, espero que gostem! Lola xx**

**N/Lys: Olá, leitores!_ We're back!_ Agora com uma fanfic completamente nova e com garantia de que não haverá atraso para a publicação, já que agora nós usamos nossas mentes obtusas e resolvemos escrever tudo antes de começar a postar _(isso explica o meses de espera, certo?)_ Pedimos desculpas a Sunny, por todas as ameaças e a agradecemos de todo o nosso coração a Bella - que nos aguentou,**** βetou a fic e escreveu quando a inspiração nos faltou _(o que ocorria com frequência)_. A fic dessa vez será classificação T, porque, bem, eles cresceram - assim como nossa maneira de escrever, que está bem mais 'madura', digamos assim. Obrigada por nos acompanhar novamente nesse mundo alternativo completamente doido que nós criamos, e aproveitem! Com amor, Lys.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**You Belong With Me**_

**Capítulo 2**

**(Sunny's POV)**

Sexta-feira da primeira semana de aulas e eu já estou implorando por férias! Como lidar?

Na primeira aula, já constatei que o Prof. Moody é completamente pirado das ideias, e precisa urgentemente de um psiquiatra. E ele dá medo com aquele olho bizarro. O restante das aulas foi bem normal, além de que os professores ficam clicando na mesma tecla e só falam que "ano que vem tem os NIEM's" e nós devemos estudar muito neste ano para ir bem no próximo. Agradeço desde já pela confiança!

- Breve resumo do que aprendemos nessa semana... – começou Lola, enquanto deixávamos nossas coisas no dormitório como nos fora resignado.

- ...Nós teremos NIEM's próximo ano. – completou Lys.

- E, hum... Ano que vem tem NIEM's.

- E temos que estudar muito para os NIEM's.

- E eu vou bater na próxima pessoa que falar NIEM's! – falou Selly.

Ri, e seguimos nosso caminho até os jardins.

- Por que todo esse alvoroço só para a chegada das outras escolas? – perguntei quando vi o prof. Flitwick organizando a galera da Corvinal em uma fila por tamanho e ano.

- Que frescura! – reclamou Ness, baixinho. – Até parece que alguém vai reparar se estamos em ordem de tamanho ou não!

- Ahá! A não ser que eu muito me engane, a delegação de Beauxbatons está chegando! – exclamou Dumbledore.

- Onde, Merlin? – perguntou Lys, impaciente, olhando para cima, assim como vários outros alunos.

- _Ali!_ – gritou um aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

Dito e feito, depois de muito empurra-empurra e pés pisados uma grande carruagem e um, dois, três... _doze_ cavalos pousaram a nossa frente.

- Pelo visto, este ano também será o ano em que pessoas estranhas aparecerão por aqui. – comentei para Selly, que estava mais perto de mim, quando uma mulher enorme saiu de dentro da carruagem.

- Minha cara Madame Maxime – disse Dumbledore, beijando-lhe a mão. – Bem vinda a Hogwarts.

- _Dumbly-dorr, esperro encontrrá-lo de boa saúde_. – respondeu ela.

- Excelente, obrigado.

E então, os alunos começaram a desembarcar e se posicionar atrás da Madame Maxime. Atrás de mim, ouvi Selly prender a respiração por um momento. Olhei-a, e a encontrei com os olhos arregalados e completamente boquiaberta.

- Erik. – sussurrou.

- _O_ Erik? - perguntou Ness, atrás dela.

Selly assentiu, e eu segui seu olhar. Ali estava, então, o tão falado Erik Desplat, exatamente como ela havia descrito pelo o que dava para notar de longe.

- Mas ele não era trouxa?

- Pelo visto, não.

Depois que Madame Maxime se certificou que ninguém iria decapitar os seus amados cavalos, ela e seus alunos entraram no castelo e sumiram dentro dele. Não demorou muito para que a delegação de Durmstrang chegasse – espantem-se – de dentro do lago.

- Não tinha um modo mais convencional para chegar, não? – ouvi Lola falar de longe.

Um navio enorme submergiu, e aos poucos, os alunos e o diretor saíram.

- _Dumbledorre_! – exclamou o diretor, com um sotaque estranho. – _Como vai, meu carro, como vai?_

- Ótimo, obrigado, Prof. Karkaroff.

- _Minha velha e querrida Hogwarrts! Como é bom estarr aqui... como é bom... Vítorr, venha, venha para o calorr... você não se imporrta, Dumbledorre? Vítor está com um ligeirro resfrriado..._

Assim, prof. Karkaroff, o tal Vítor e o resto dos alunos entraram no castelo também. E, casa por casa, íamos a caminho do Salão Principal.

- É o Vítor Krum, você viu? – ouvi Anthony Lorenzi, da Corvinal, perguntar a outro garoto.

- Quem raios é Vítor Krum? – perguntei a Ness.

- Jogador de Quadribol.

Revirei os olhos. Então, está explicada as reações exageradas de todos os garotos. _E_ algumas garotas.

Sentamos na nossa mesa, assim como as demais casas fizeram. Por uma (in)feliz brincadeira do destino, os alunos de Beauxbatons se sentaram justamente conosco.

- Ah, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga. – Selly murmurava para si, de olhos fechados. – O que eu vou dizer para ele? Faz quase seis meses que nós nos vemos... E se ele não se lembrar de mim?

- Desde quando você se preocupa com isso, mulher? – perguntou Ness. – É _óbvio_ que ele ainda se lembra de você.

- Como pode ter tanto certeza?

- Bem, ele está olhando para cá neste exato momento.

Selly ergueu a cabeça tão rápido que estralou o pescoço, olhando em direção ao tal Erik, que sorriu.

- _Olá Seli-ly_ – falou o mais alto que conseguiu, para ela escutar.

- Oi Erik.

Ela se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado do garoto. Ele era bonito, baixo, tinha um cabelo escuro e brilhantes olhos azuis.

- Quem será ele? – Lys perguntou.

- O Erik, tonga – responde Ness, adoravelmente.

- Para um francês ele até que é bonitinho. – disse Lola.

Pigarreei e lhes lancei um olhar superior.

- _Todos _os franceses são bonitos.

- Se o Fred escuta...

Arregalei os olhos e olhei para e mesa da Grifinória.

- O que raios ele está fazendo? – perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para as outras.

Fred estava fazendo um movimento estranho com a cabeça, olhando de mim para os franceses e deles para mim novamente, com uma expressão preocupada e irritada. Logo, fiz a coisa mais óbvia que poderia fazer: acenei e mandei um beijinho. Para ele, claro.

Fred sorriu com uma piscadela e voltou a falar com Jorge. Revirei os olhos e voltei a falar com elas, que discutiam quando nós iriamos começar a comer.

Logo que todos já haviam comido e os últimos pratos de sobremesa tinham desaparecido, Dumbledore se levantou:

- Muito bom, muito bom. Sei que estão cansados, mas só queria avisar à delegação Beauxbatons e Durmstrang que irão compartilhar os dormitórios das casas Corvinal e Sonserina, respectivamente.

Vi Fred espumar da mesa da Grifinória, cheio de ciúmes e quase não contive um risinho.

- Agora dispensados, para a cama todos vocês!

Assim que levantamos, corri para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Com ciúmes agora, Sr. Weasley? – perguntei, irônica.

- Eu vi você olhando para aquele cara – falou, ignorando minha pergunta.

- Que cara...? Ah! O Erik?

- Já sabe até o nome?

- É o "amigo" da Selly, bobinho – fiz aspas com os dedos na palavra 'amigo' e ele ficou surpreso. Por essa ele não esperava.

- Então te devo um pedido de desculpas?

- Não precisa, você fica tão fofinho com ciúmes! – falei, com voz de pessoas quando falam com bebês ou animais, apertando as bochechas dele.

Fred revirou os olhos e eu ri. Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para onde ficava a gárgula da sala comunal da Corvinal.

- Vai ser meu guarda-costas durante todo o ano, é? – perguntei, revirando os olhos e rindo.

- Claro, gosto de cuidar do que é meu – disse ele, beijando minha mão.

- Pensando assim, será que devo me preocupar com alguma _Veela_?

- Hummmm... – falou ele, simplesmente e eu bati em seu braço.

- Seu besta! – resmunguei, irritada e ele riu, enlaçando a minha cintura.

- Não precisa se preocupar, só tenho olhos pra você.

Tentei não derreter em seus braços e contive um suspiro, olhando-o com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Boa noite – eu disse, me afastando dele.

Respondi a pergunta que a gárgula fez e entrei, ouvindo Fred dizer:

- Boa noite. Sonhe comigo.

- Há-há – foi tudo o que eu disse antes de entrar na sala comunal.

* * *

><p>- Hum, poção do amor? – perguntei para Fred, enquanto estudávamos nos jardins, num sábado.<p>

Ele começou a folhear o livro.

- Cabelos loiros, hum, cheiro de maçã verde...

- Não eu, o nome da poção! – falei, rindo.

- Quem disse que era você? – perguntou e meu sorriso morreu.

- Fred! – exclamei. - Como assim?

- É brincadeira, Sun.

- É bom que seja.

- Claro que é – respondeu, sorrindo – E por acaso, é Amortentia.

- Correto, sua vez.

- Poção Polissuco, quanto tempo demora para ficar pronto?

- Um mês para ter o efeito desejado.

- Nerd! – Lola e Lys chegaram, fazendo coro.

- Pelo menos eu estudo, ao contrário de certas pessoas...

- Estudar é para os fracos, amor – disse Lys.

- O que raios vocês duas estão fazendo aqui, afinal? – perguntei, cruzando os braços e elas me mostraram a língua.

- Gostamos de irritar você, Sun – Lola falou.

- E atrapalhar o Freddie, claro – completou Lys.

Revirei os olhos.

- Vão arranjar outro alguém para incomodar, por obséquio.

- "Obséquio"? – questionou Lola.

- Sunnyzinha andou lendo o dicionário – cantarolou Lys.

- Tchau.

- Ui, que grosseria!

- Tchauzinho – repeti, e as empurrei "gentilmente" para o outro lado.

- Eu consigo sentir o amor entre vocês - brincou Fred.

- Não começa – falei, apontando a pena pare ele, ameaçadoramente.

Ele riu e eu voltei a atenção para o livro, fazendo-lhe outra pergunta.

Estudamos o resto da tarde, depois guardamos nossas coisas e fomos para o Salão Principal. E, para a minha eterna surpresa, Fred sentou-se comigo na mesa da Corvinal.

- Você não se cansa de mim, não? – perguntei.

- Nunca – respondeu ele, me dando um selinho.

Comecei a me servir, e Fred me acompanhou.

- Aquele professor doidão – disse Selly, de repente, servindo-se de batatas – O tal do Moody, o que vocês acharam dele?

- Qual foi o adjetivo que usamos para ele, Lys? – Lola perguntou.

- Você realmente espera que eu me lembre?

- Tem razão... Mas o professor é bom quando não me assusta.

- Concordo com a Lola. Ele é um pouco esquisito.

- Um "pouco" muito esquisito, certo? – corrigi.

- É, sei lá, tem alguma coisa nele que é bizarra – disse Ness.

- Tipo aquele olho... – falou Lola, sombriamente e nós estremecemos enquanto Fred ria.

- Vocês não gostam do Moody? Ele é maneiro, ensina bem _e ainda _mete medo.

- Maneiro... – eu refleti.

- Prefere "legal"? – perguntou e eu franzi o nariz.

- Maneiro tá bom, _manolo_.

Nós rimos e percebemos que o "amigo" da Selly, o Erik, estava ali e os dois começaram a conversar em _francês! _Ficamos nos entreolhando por um tempo e voltamos a conversar.

* * *

><p><strong>NLola: Olá, leitores! Aqui está o segundo capítulo da You Belong, esperamos que gostem! E esperamos reviews, também! Lola xx**

****N****/Lys: Olá, leitores!² Esquecemos de avisar no capítulo anterior que nó iremos postar todas as terças-feiras, perdoem-nos! De qualquer maneira, cá está o capítulo! Obrigada pelas reviews! E Sunny, pare de nos ameaçar, nós não iremos te contar nada. E, não, não somos vadias. Com amor, Lys. ****


	4. Capítulo 3

_**You Belong With Me**_

**Capítulo 3**

- Você não pode! – afirmei, sacudindo seu braço – É perigoso demais _e, _ainda por cima você é menor de idade!

- Mas, Sunny...!

- Não.

- Mas...

- Não! Eu já disse que você não vai e **ponto**.

- Tá, eu vou e _vírgula_.

Encarei Fred, com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Puxa, piada com gramática, que divertido.

- Então eu posso?

- Adivinha? Não, Fred.

Pode-se dizer que a minha briga com ele se deu ao fato do mesmo querer participar daquele torneio idiota e assassino. Glória eterna? Quem precisa disso?

- Discussão de relacionamento de novo? – Lys perguntou, chegando com o braço enganchado no de Nick.

- Vocês não se cansam não? – emendou Lola, chegando grudada ao Riley. – Poxa, a semana toda a mesma coisa.

Fiz um gesto obsceno para elas.

- Elas se amam mesmo, não é? – perguntou Nick, para Riley e Fred.

- Parece que sim. Mas elas são mulheres, não se esqueça – Riley falou.

- A semana toda a mesma coisa – Fred repetiu o que Lola falou e todos nós rimos.

- Hora do jantar, pessoinhas – Bella disse, chegando com Jorge.

- Indo, mãe. – responderam Lys e Lola, em uníssono.

Fomos jantar, e lá encontramos Ness com cara de _forever alone_ e Selly com seu francesinho.

- Até depois, Sun – disse Fred, beijando minha testa.

Sorri e voltei-me para eles. Lola e Lys acenavam dramaticamente com um guardanapo para Riley e Nick, que iam para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Sentamos e ficamos conversando até o jantar surgir magicamente.

* * *

><p>Estávamos nós, Fred e eu, saindo da aula de Herbologia, que fora um saco.<p>

- Sabe, essa foi uma das mais insuportáveis aulas de Herbologia do _século. _– comentou Lola, revirando os olhos.

- Da eternidade, você quis dizer.

- Por que temos que aprender essas droguinhas de tocos nodosos de Arapucosos? Vai mudar a nossa vida? – perguntei.

- Tenho certeza de que não vai ser necessário para a_ minha_ vida – Lys disse.

- Urgh! Agora tem... O que é mesmo? – perguntou Ness, perdida.

- Hã... Sei lá, Ness. – respondeu Selly, interrompendo a própria conversa em uma língua chique demais para a minha pessoa, com Erik.

- Bella?

- E eu lá vou saber? Eu nem sou da mesma casa que vocês...

- Tá, TPM... Ô uma de vocês pega o horário na minha mochila.

Lys se aproximou e abriu a minha mochila.

– Hum, Poções. Com os lufos...

Vi que Lola lhe lançou um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Parece que vamos segurar vela nesse tempo, Ness – disse.

- Como se eu não fizesse isso o tempo todo. – reclamou Ness, revirando os olhos.

- Oh, precisamos achar algum pretendente para ela – cantarolou Bella.

- _Nem ousem_!

- Ui, então fique aí segurando vela, de preferência quietinha, tá?

- Então te vejo depois? – perguntei, virando-me de frente para ele.

- Depois – concordou, me beijando em seguida.

Fui com Lys, Lola, Selly, Ness e Erik para a sala nas masmorras.

- Bom dia, Professor Snape! – desejaram Lola e Lys, em uníssono – para variar.

Ele olhou para elas com aquela cara de tédio típico, e assentiu.

- Bom dia, Prof. Snape. – falou Ness, sem emoção.

- Bom dia, Srta. Goes.

Olhei para ele, chocada. _Como é?_

Lola e Lys sentaram-se com seus respectivos namorados, Selly com Erik, e eu e Ness nos sentamos em uma das carteiras na frente.

- Abram na página 395. – disse Snape e a tortura começou.

* * *

><p>Sexta feira chegou e <strong>(NLys&Lola: FUN FUN FUN)** assim como Dumbledore havia dito para nós, os campeões das escolas seriam escolhidos. Jantamos, normalmente e assim que a comida desapareceu, o diretor se levantou e começou a explicar sobre o Cálice de Fogo, que iria escolher magicamente os campeões.

Quando ele finalmente acabou o falatório, se aproximou do Cálice e sua chama ficou vermelha. Pareceu que ele ia explodir, mas então as chamas pareceram cuspir um papelzinho e ele flutuou no ar até Dumbledore apanhá-lo.

- E o campeão de Durmstrang é... Vítor Krum!

O Salão irrompeu em aplausos e o famoso jogador de Quadribol se levantou e foi para a sala dos campeões, num jeito de andar meio esquisito.

O diretor esperou pelo próximo papelzinho, que veio, irrompendo do Cálice.

- A campeã de Beauxbatons é a Srta... Fleur Delacour!

Fleur, a garota mais graciosa que eu já vira, se levantou de nossa mesa, sob aplausos e foi até Dumbledore. Os cabelos louro-prateados dançando em suas costas, e então, ela se dirigiu para a sala.

Fiquei tão irritada com o fato de Fred estar encarando Fleur em todo seu caminho até a sala que quase me sobressaltei com os aplausos do campeão de Hogwarts, Cedrico Diggory.

Segundos depois, as chamas do Cálice tornaram a ficar avermelhadas e um quarto papelzinho irrompeu de lá.

Dumbledore estendeu a mão e apanhou o pergaminho. Ergue-o e seus olhos se arregalaram para o nome que viu escrito. Houve uma longa pausa, durante o qual o bruxo mirou o pergaminho em suas mãos e todos no salão fixaram o olhar em Dumbledore. Ele pigarreou e leu:

- Harry Potter!

Arregalei os olhos e voltei-os para a mesa da Grifinória. Harry estava sentado, tentando se esconder dos olhares de todos. Lys e Lola tamparam a boca com as mãos.

Ninguém falou nada no salão e Dumbledore chamou por Harry novamente, que se levantou e foi, lentamente, para a sala onde Fleur, Cedrico e Vítor estavam.

- Dispensados e boa noite a todos – disse Dumbledore e todos se levantaram.

* * *

><p>Uma semana depois, todos os alunos pareceram decidir um campeão para torcer. Lola e Lys, porém, preferiram ficar "nulas" quanto a isso. Diziam que não iam escolher entre o amigo de Riley e Nick ou o próprio Harry Potter.<p>

Nós - eu, Fred, Bella, Jorge, Selly, Erik, Lys, Nicholas, Lola, Riley e Ness - estávamos sentados nos jardins, numa bela noite de lua cheia. Conversávamos sobre o passeio de amanhã, Ness visivelmente com cara de tacho.

- Vocês viram o que aquela tal de Skeerell escreveu sobre o Torneio Tribruxo? – perguntou Bella, tentando puxar assunto.

- Skeeter, amor – corrigiu Jorge.

- Ah, é, isso mesmo.

- Pois é, Harry e Hermione namorando, até parece – falou Fred.

Nesse momento, dois garotos altos de Durmstrang saíram pela porta do castelo e vieram em nossa direção. Ness pareceu prender a respiração ao meu lado e eu até entendi porquê. Um deles era bonitinho.

O amigo do bonitinho examinou-me de cima a baixo, e sorriu. Fred pareceu ficar rígido ao meu lado e logo pegou a minha mão.

- Olá – disse o mais bonitinho, com um sotaque búlgaro – Posso falar com você, Vanessa, não é? Eu sou Tom Gilbert.

Ness sorriu, bobamente.

- Claro.

Lola e Lys lhe lançaram sorrisinhos enquanto Ness se levantava. Bella se inclinou para nós, meninas e disse:

- Garoto bonitinho aquele, hum?

- Então não fui a única que percebi – Selly falou.

- Ma-ra-vi-lho-so – concordei.

- Lindo – Lola completou.

- Só uma palavra: perfeito – Lys complementou.

Fred, Jorge, Riley, Nick e Erik ergueram as sobrancelhas.

- Ei, vocês viram a Fleur Delacour? Ela anda _rebolando _– Jorge disse, malicioso.

- _Enton non fui o unique que perrcebi_ – Erik falou.

- Ma-ra-vi-lho-sa – Fred concordou.

- Linda – Riley completou.

- Só uma palavra: perfeita – Nick complementou.

Eu, Lola, Lys, Selly e Bella os encaramos, com uma expressão assassina. Bella colocou a mão na perna de Jorge, sorrindo.

- Rebolando, Jorge? – perguntou, docemente e então apertou com força sua perna – _REBOLANDO?_

- Não, não! Eu quis dizer... ai! Ela é feia! Horrorosa, parece um bicho papã... AI! Você! Você é linda, maravilhosa, perfeita!

A mão dela relaxou e sorriu fofamente.

- Perfeita? Owwwn... EU NÃO PERGUNTEI, PERGUNTEI? – gritou apertando sua perna com mais força, usando as duas mãos dessa vez. **(N/Lys&Lola: O Ministério da Magia adverte: isso dói. Testado pelas autoras. Não tente isso em casa, elas são profissionais em bater em nelas mesmas; Caso os sintomas permaneçam procure um médico. Leia a bula.)**

Nós riamos enquanto Jorge gemia de dor, segurando a perna. Bella sorriu, satisfeita:

- Dói, não dói? Lembra do meu coração? Pois é, _vingança_.

- Desculpe, Bells.

Fred se esquivou de mim, encolhendo as pernas, quando o olhei.

- Você é minha musa, Sun.

- Ótimo, pois não quero que nossa relação _rebole _também.

Ness se sentou e todos nós viramos para ela. Lola e Lys perguntaram em uníssono:

- E?

-Tenho um parceiro para Hogsmeade.

- Ótimo, agora não vou ficar com a consciência pesada por você – Selly falou.

- Que amor, você, Selly.

Selly revirou os olhos, e voltamos a conversar.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Bônus – Aniversário da Sunny<strong>

Acordei no dia 1º de Novembro com uma sensação engraçada, eu sabia que era meu aniversário. Não me sentia diferente, apenas nervosa.

Abri as cortinas da minha cama e Lola, Lys, Ness e Selly pularam sem cima de mim, me abraçando e cantando parabéns.

- Sua velha, tem alguém te esperando lá embaixo – Lys falou e então eu percebi que elas já estavam devidamente vestidas.

- Fred? – perguntei, sabendo que meus olhos estavam brilhando.

- Não, o próprio Mérlin veio te parabenizar – disse Selly, transbordando sarcasmo.

- Puxa, Selly, que engraçado – falei, sem emoção, enquanto elas riam – Como ele entrou?

- Sunny, querida, se você fosse mais lerda, andaria para trás – Ness murmurou.

- Nós – Lola apontou para si e as outras – O deixamos entrar. Agora, se não quiser que ele suba aqui ou exploda de tanto esperar, vá tomar banho.

- Vocês estão tão carinhosas hoje... – comentei.

- Vai, vai – Lys me empurrou para dentro do banheiro e me jogou uma roupa bonitinha.

Em tempo recorde, tomei banho e me arrumei. Desci as escadas saltitando e encontrei Fred, morrendo de tédio, sentando em uma das poltronas azuis da sala.

Saí correndo e pulei em seu colo, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

- Bom dia, aniversariante!

- Bom dia, Freddie.

Ele me beijou.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você – declarou, depois que nos afastamos o suficiente.

- Agora?

- Depois de Hogsmeade – piscou ele, passando o braço por baixo das minhas pernas e se levantou, me carregando.

Ao invés de Fred me levar para o Salão Principal, percebi que estávamos indo para a cozinha.

- Quer fugir da rotina, Sr. Weasley? – perguntei quando ele me colocou no chão e fez cócegas na pêra.

- A rotina é chata – falou, dando de ombros e me puxou para dentro.

Fui envolvida pelo calor dos fogões e milhares de elfos-domésticos. Ao chegarmos nas mesas, vi o café típico posto e me sentei, sorrindo para Fred.

Porém, ele não se sentou, mas sim se virou de costas para mim e sussurrou algumas coisas para os elfos. Logo, Fred voltava, com um enorme bolo de aniversário, carregado pelos elfos.

- Fred! – exclamei, surpresa.

Os elfos colocaram o bolo na mesa, enquanto eu arregalava os olhos.

- Parabéns, Sunny!

Me levantei e enlacei seu pescoço com os braços.

- Você é muito fofo, sabia?

- Claro.

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo e ele me beijou.

Ao terminarmos de comer – o bolo estava realmente delicioso, com morangos e chocolate – saímos da cozinha agradecendo aos elfos-domésticos,

- O que achou? – perguntou ele, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus.

- Perfeito.

Caminhamos pela estradinha que leva até Hogsmeade, conversando distraidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lola<strong>

Riley e eu andávamos pelo povoado de Hogsmeade, completamente distraídos. Quer dizer, eu estava distraída, ele me conduzia.

- Casa dos Gritos? – perguntei, quando me dei conta de onde estávamos.

- É, dizem que esse lugar...

-... É assombrado – completei, observando a casa, com a cabeça inclinada. – Eu não teria tanta certeza.

- Corajosa – murmurou ele, e eu sorri – Vai lá, aperte a campainha.

- Hum... Puxa, ficou frio, que tal uma cerveja amanteigada?

Riley sorriu.

- Tenho algo para você – disse, colocando as mãos atrás das costas. – Feche os olhos.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços.

- Por favor?

Sorri, colocando as mãos sobre os olhos, como ele havia pedido. O que raios ele queria, será?

Já estava ficando impaciente, quando sinto seus lábios sobre os meus. Ele se afastou um pouco, para poder dizer:

- Pode abrir.

Ao abrir os olhos, me deparei com ele segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

- Riley! – exclamei, sem saber o que dizer.

- Hum, isso mostra que eu evolui em Transfiguração, considere-se importante.

Mostrei-lhe a língua, fazendo com que ele risse.

- Tem um significado – falou, pegando duas das rosas – Uma rosa para cada letra.

Ele me passou as duas rosas.

- Eu – pegou mais duas rosas. – Te...

Curiosa, peguei as quatro rosas, esperando que ele me desse as outras três.

- Você me o quê? – perguntei.

Segurando as últimas rosas, ele se aproximou, e segurou minha mão livre, dizendo:

- Eu te amo, Lola.

Surpresa, chocada e feliz, eu fiquei sem fala, completamente estupefata, olhando-o com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Ama?

- Amo, muito.

Passei os braços em volta de seu pescoço e antes de beijá-lo, falei:

- Eu também te amo, muito.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sunny<strong>

- Fred? – chamei-o, lhe lançando minha carinha de ursinho pidão – Vamos passar naquela livraria?

- Claro, Sun – respondeu ele, mas eu percebi o desanimo associado à palavra 'livraria'.

- Vamos Fred, você precisa de uma dose de cultura de vez em quando.

- Certo, mas só porque é o seu aniversário. E aquela sua carinha merecia um prêmio.

Sorri e saí saltitando até a livraria.

- Qual livro eu compro? Qual livro eu compro? _Qual livro eu compro? _– questionei, quando chegamos à ala trouxa.

Como Fred ficou em silêncio, eu continuei:

- Me ajuda! Eu compro de vampiros? Não! Melhor de anjos, né? Ou, ou... Um romance? Ah! São tantas alternativas! Acho que vou levar esse... Mas esse é tão... Não, vou levar esse.

- Decida-se logo! – exclamou ele, impaciente.

- Tá, tá, vai ser este mesmo.

Fui para o caixa e comprei o livro. Saímos da livraria e seguimos sem rumo pelo vilarejo, quando passamos pela Zonko's e Fred nem ao menos fez menção de entrar, parei.

- Quem é você e o que fez com meu namorado? – perguntei.

Fred franziu o cenho por um momento, depois pareceu entender o que eu quis dizer.

- Pensei que você não quisesse entrar, como é seu aniversário.

Revirei os olhos e o puxei para dentro da loja.

E então, foi só entrar na loja para o guri se transformar numa criança de cinco anos e eu acho que ele só não saiu correndo pegando tudo porque eu estava presente, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Olha explode! – ele falou, agitando uma caixinha na minha frente.

- Uuuhh! O que você pretende explodir, Sr. Weasley? Espero que não seja a minha cabeça.

- Não, né, Sun. A de um certo búlgaro, talvez...

Encarei-o, cética, mas deixei quieto e voltamos a andar pelos milhares de corredores.

Depois de ver _todos_ os produtos em _todas _as prateleiras de _todas_ as seções, eu estava esperando Fred na frente da Zonko's, lendo meu novo livro, quando uma voz com sotaque fortíssimo soou atrás de mim.

- _Olá! Sunny, cerrto?_ – o amigo do búlgaro bonitinho que havia convidado Ness para Hogsmeade estava na minha frente, sorrindo.

- Hum, oi, e sim, é Sunny. – respondi, meio perdida – Você é...?

- Benjamim – disse, estendendo a mão.

Estendi a minha mão também mas ao em vez de apertá-la, ele a beijou, o que convenhamos foi um tanto, bem... bizarro.

_- O qué uma jóvan tãn bonita como vocé stá fazende sozinhe?_

- Na verdade – Fred disse, aparecendo por detrás de Benjamim – Ela não está sozinha, e mesmo se estivesse, não seria da sua conta, então, se nos der licença... – terminou pegando minha mão e andando rapidamente o mais longe possível do búlgaro.

- Ei, ele só estava perguntando – disse quando já estávamos a uma boa distância.

- Ele poderia estar só perguntando, mas estava cheio de segundas intenções.

- Se você diz... – falei, dando de ombros, tentando evitar uma discussão.

Entramos no Três Vassouras e logo avistamos Lola, Riley, Lys e Nicholas em uma mesa, conversando animadamente.

- Boa tarde, mortais – disse, enquanto Fred e eu nos sentávamos.

- Você não é imortal, Sunny, porque de acordo com o livro...

- Que interessante! – interrompi e ela me mostrou a língua, gesto no qual eu imitei – De qualquer maneira, do que falavam antes de nós gentilmente interrompermos?

- Quadribol – respondeu Riley.

- Na tentativa inútil de tentar nos fazer entender alguma coisa – completou Lola, apontando para si e para Lys.

- Mas eu me perdi quando eles começaram a explicar sobre as bolas – disse Lys.

- Foi a primeira coisa que nós explicamos – disse Nicholas.

- É, eu sei.

Rimos e eles começaram a explicar tudo de novo.

- Fred? – o chamo enquanto Lys e Lola tiram suas dúvidas.

- Hum?

- Você está muito quieto.

- Estava distraído.

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Percebi.

Ele sorriu e pelo restante da tarde agiu normalmente.

* * *

><p>Enquanto voltávamos para o castelo de mãos dadas, Fred perguntou:<p>

- Você demora muito para se arrumar?

- O suficiente – respondi – Por quê?

- Quero que você me encontre no sétimo andar em meia hora.

- Quê? Meia hora? Não vai nem dar tempo de colocar um sapato! – exclamei, parando na frente da sala comunal da Corvinal.

Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Uma hora, então?

- Uma hora _e meia –_ falei, com um sorrisinho quando ele arregalou os olhos.

- Tá, em uma hora _e meia _– bufou e me beijou – Até depois.

Respondi a pergunta da gárgula e subi para meu dormitório, peguei minhas coisas e fui para o banheiro.

Quando terminei meu banho, Lola e Lys estavam lá.

- Olá, pessoinhas – cumprimentei-as, enquanto penteava o cabelo.

- Hum, vai sair de novo, é? – perguntou Lola, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Fred vai me levar para jantar, acho.

- Uh! – exclamou Lys, pulando de sua cama – Então nós vamos te arrumar.

Suspirei, vendo que não poderia fazer nada e deixei que elas fizessem o que quisessem com maquiagem e cabelo e quando chegou na parte da roupa, Lola falou:

- Sunny, querida, nós queremos lhe dar seu presente de aniversário.

- Não sabíamos que iria sair hoje, mas parece que o destino nos deu uma forcinha – Lys disse, pegando um embrulho.

- É um presente de ambas – Lola completou.

- E esperamos que você goste – Lys terminou, me estendendo o presente.

Peguei-o, sorrindo e abracei-as.

- Ah, obrigada! Realmente, não precisava... – tentei, mas Lola me interrompeu:

- Nem vem dizer que não precisava, porque precisava _sim._

- Abra logo.

Ri e fiz o que elas pediram. Era um lindo vestido preto, delicado e ao mesmo tempo exuberante.

- Mérlin, é perfeito! – exclamei.

Elas sorriram e terminaram de me arrumar. Quando finalmente estava pronta, já tinha dado o horário, então me despedi das duas e corri para o sétimo andar. Fred estava me esperando do lado de fora da mesma sala onde ano passado foi realizada a festa de máscaras.

- Boa noite, madame – falou formalmente, beijando minha mão.

Ri e dobrei os joelhos, abaixando a cabeça, fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- Bem vinda a Sala Precisa. – disse Fred e abriu as grandes portas de madeira; eu me maravilhei ao ver a decoração da sala.

- Uau, Fred! – exclamei, indo até a pequena mesa no centro da sala.

- Não exagerei? - perguntou, meio aliviado.

- De jeito nenhum.

Ele sorriu e puxou minha mão para a cadeira, fazendo um gesto para que eu me sentasse e assim eu o fiz. Fred sentou-se a minha frente e, silenciosamente, as tampas de metal que estacam em cima dos pratos desapareceram.

Jantamos calmamente, conversando sobre amenidades que nem vimos as horas passarem. Fred se levantou em um certo momento e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Posso ter esta dança?

Sorri em resposta e aceitei sua mão. Fred me conduziu até o meio do aposento, colocando sua mão em minha cintura. Envolvi seu pescoço com os braços e, com um aceno de cabeça dele, a música começou a tocar. Balançamos levemente por alguns minutos, apreciando o momento, com a minha cabeça deitada em seu peito.

- Eu te amo, Fred. Muito – murmurei – E muito obrigada pelo melhor aniversário da minha vida! Só não conta pra Lys e pra Lola porque senão elas me matam.

Fred sorriu e se aproximou de mim, colocando uma das mãos em minha nuca e a outra em minha cintura.

- Eu te amo – ele disse e selou nossos lábios.

Fred apertou minha cintura e eu me aproximei mais dele, colando meu corpo contra o seu. Sem interromper o beijo, ele começou a andar, fazendo-me encostar na parede mais próxima, então Fred desceu as mãos até minhas pernas e me ajudou a enroscá-las em sua cintura, igualando nossas alturas. Afundei minha mão em seu cabelo, puxando alguns fios enquanto ele passava a mão pela minha barriga, fazendo com que alguns tremores passassem pelo meu corpo. Quando o ar se fez necessário, nós nos separamos e ao olhar para Fred, eu vi uma chama diferente brilhar em seus olhos que fez desaparecer qualquer temor que em algum momento senti.

* * *

><p><strong>NLola: Olá pessoas! Bem, este capítulo está pequeno e cheio de barrinhas do fanfiction, mas fazer o quê? É disso que a fic vive, de barrinhas. Esperamos que tenham gostado! Para aqueles que acompanham a fic, saibam que nós já a terminamos e que não terão problemas de postagem, então... Sim, sim, passem-nos o prêmio Nobel. Esperamos reviews! Lola xx**

****N/Lys: Olá leitores! Acabamos o capítulo em um momento onde vocês podem imaginar o que quiserem... Sim, somos cruéis. E sim, iremos morrer após esse capítulo, porque a Sunny irá nos matar, com certeza. Esperamos que tenham gostado! Colocar um sorriso no rosto de alguém é tão fácil, então por que não mandar reviews? Obrigada pelos hits, de qualquer maneira! Com amor, Lys. ****


	5. Capítulo 4

_**You Belong With Me**_

**Capítulo 4**

Fred e eu entramos calmamente no Salão Principal e nos despedimos brevemente na porta, seguindo cada um para sua mesa, em seguida.

- Sunny! Onde você estava? Nós estávamos tão preocupadas! Onde você estava? Estávamos quase indo perguntar a Poseidon por você! – exclamou Lys, quando cheguei.

- Ela estava lendo aquele livro de novo – explicou Lola. – Mas nós realmente estávamos preocupadas!

- Ah – disse, simplesmente – E eu disse com quem estaria.

- Mas foi jantar com o Fred ont... – começou Lola – Ah!

Selly, que permanecera em silêncio até o certo momento, quase cuspiu o chá antes de começas a gargalhar.

- Eu não entendi – Lys disse, enquanto Ness revirava os olhos.

Dei de ombros, corada e comecei a me servir.

- Como foi o encontro, Ness? – perguntei passando manteiga num pãozinho.

- Perfeito! O Tom é tão... maravilhoso, fofo, perfeito, magnífico, _sonserino._

- Parece que alguém desencalhou... – cantarolou Lola.

- E o de vocês? – perguntei, me virando para ela e Lys.

- Ótimo.

- Riley disse que me ama.

Choque. Não, choque quadruplo.

- Não brinca! – consegui dizer – Sério?

Ela assentiu, sorrindo.

- Você não me contou! – exclamou Lys, fazendo biquinho.

- Não? Opa, esqueci!

Lys fechou a cara e voltou ao seu prato. No entanto, quase no mesmo segundo, Bella sentou-se ao seu lado, com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Jorge é um idiota.

- Por quê? O que ele fez?

- Ele não quer me dizer qual é a primeira tarefa, nem o que vai me dar de presente de aniversário.

- Mas não faltam, tipo, muito tempo para o seu aniversário?

- E você não vai descobrir, tipo, hoje qual é a primeira tarefa?

- Ah, é – Bella respondeu.

- Que tipo de pessoa esquece quando é o próprio aniversário? – questionou Ness.

- A Bella – respondeu Selly.

Terminamos o café-da-manhã, mas continuamos sentadas lá, conversando. Quando faltavam mais ou menos meia hora para a esperada primeira tarefa, Ness se levantou.

- Vou procurar o Tom – disse, colocando um broche na camiseta com o nome do Vítor Krum.

- Está torcendo para ele, agora? – perguntou Bella.

- Torço desde que nasci.

Ela riu e saiu procurando o búlgaro.

- Hum, acho que já deu tempo do Erik falar todo o dicionário de incentivos para Delacour, então vou resgatá-lo antes que eu tenha que ensinar umas palavras bem maldosas no bom e velho inglês para uma certa _Veela_.

Selly seguiu o caminho de Ness e nós resolvemos fazer o mesmo. Encontramos Fred e Jorge a caminho dos jardins.

- Olá – disse eu, abraçando Fred.

Bella fez o mesmo com Jorge, o que o deixou meio confuso, afinal eles haviam meio que brigado, mas dane-se.

- Merda – xingou Lys, olhando o relógio – Estamos atrasadas, Lola.

- Que horas são?

- 10h10.

- Uh, horas iguais!

Lys revirou os olhos e a começou a arrastá-la para fora.

A primeira tarefa se realizaria em poucos minutos, Fred e eu estávamos sentados nas arquibancadas. Era visível, ele estava tenso. Lola e Lys estavam com Riley e Nick do outro lado da arquibancada, torcendo para Cedrico e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Ness estava ao lado de Tom, torcendo para Vítor Krum enquanto Selly e Erik torciam para Fleur. Bella e Jorge estavam ao nosso lado.

- Fred, me fala o que vai ser! – insisti mais uma vez.

Há algum tempo, Carlinhos havia dito aos irmãos qual seria a primeira tarefa. Fred sorriu torto.

- Não creio que você ainda não descobriu. Acho que até a Lola e a Lys já sabem.

- Impossível, mas _me fala_!

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo até que eu vi o tal desafio.

- _Um dragão?_

Um enorme dragão cinza-azulado estava no meio da arena, preso a uma corrente de ferro grossa, rugindo para todos nós e soltando fogo pela boca, enfurecido. Cedrico Diggory entrou na arena, pouco tempo depois, e a primeira tarefa começou.

Cedrico ficou um tempo parado, encarando o dragão enquanto o mesmo não o notava, quando de repente decidiu agir. Pegou a varinha e a apontou para uma pedra, transfigurando-a em um grande labrador preto, mas não deu muito certo, pois quando ele estava quase chegando ao ovo dourado – que era o objetivo – o dragão decidiu avançar nele. Apesar de que, no final ele conseguiu pegar o tal ovo sem morrer, e suas notas não foram tão ruins.

A próxima era a Delacour, que apanhou bastante – para a minha felicidade – antes de usar o cérebro e lançar um feitiço no dragão que fez com que ele ficasse meio sonolento fazendo-o roncar e cuspir fogo nela. _Pobrezinha_. Mas ela conseguiu sobreviver.

Krum chegou, lançou um feitiço bem no olho do dragão vermelho, mas o que o fez pisar nos outros ovos e fazê-lo perder alguns pontinhos por isso, mas nada que o impedisse de ser o melhor até aquele momento.

Dos quatro competidores, o que parecia que ia perder, com certeza, era Harry. Quando ele entrou na arena, eu tinha quase certeza de que ele iria vomitar bem ali, apesar disso, ele apanhou o ovo mais rápido do que qualquer outro (como ninguém pensou em pegar uma vassoura?)!

- Acho que ele vai se sair bem. – disse Fred, quando os juízes se preparavam para dar a nota de Harry.

- Você acha? – perguntei. – Ele foi incrível!

- Mas vai perder pontos por ter se machucado. – completou Bella.

- É possível. – falou Jorge.

Respectivamente as notas foram oito de Madame Maxime, nove de um carinha que me lembrava o Charlie Chaplin, nove de Dumbledore, dez do narrador que eu não tenho ideia de quem seja e quatro de Karkaroff.

- _Quatro?_ - questionei, assim como muitos a minha volta.

- Ele está ajudando o Krum, claro. – disse Fred, revoltado.

- Mas isso não é justo! O Harry foi muito melhor do que o Krum!

- Eles empataram de qualquer maneira – disse Bella.

- O que será que o ovo deve significar? – perguntou Jorge.

- Deve ter alguma dica sobre a próxima prova.

- Se agora foram dragões, nem quero imaginar no que vão inventar para a próxima.

Começamos a sair das arquibancadas conversando sobre os métodos de cada campeão, enquanto Fred e Jorge discutiam os últimos detalhes para a festa de comemoração que aconteceria no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Então, vamos até a cozinha pegar o que falta e nos encontramos lá? – perguntou Jorge para Bella.

Ela assentiu e deu beijinho nele.

- Não aceito desculpas, senhorita, então é melhor aparecer. – Fred me disse.

- Eu tenho cara de quem falta uma festa, Fred?

Ele riu e saiu com Jorge, até dentro do castelo.

- Doidos. – disse Bella.

- Completamente.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, fui a última a acordar e todas estavam quase prontas quando abri os olhos.<p>

- Olha quem acordou! – exclamou Selly, saindo do banheiro com as vestes e o cabelos impecáveis.

Fechei os olhos novamente e puxei as cobertas até a cabeça.

- É melhor se apressar, raio de Sol, faltam vinte minutos para o café-da-manhã – disse Lola.

- Mas para que se apressar? Hoje é... – comecei, jogando as cobertas de lado.

-... Segunda-feira – completou Ness.

- Putz! Tem aula! – exclamei.

Saí correndo para o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro. É possível que eu nunca, nunca, nunca, em toda a minha vida, tenha me arrumado tão rápido, porque em quinze minutos eu estava – linda, como sempre – entrando no Salão Principal como se tudo estivesse às mil maravilhas. Acenei para Fred e segui o ritmo das pessoas até acharmos um lugar para nós cinco sentarmos. Começamos a comer, em silêncio, apenas observando as outras pessoas conversando, quando Erik sentou-se ao lado de Selly e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- _Bonjour! _– ele nos disse.

- Bom dia – respondemos em tempos diferentes.

E então ele e Selly começaram a conversar em francês tão rápido quanto podiam.

- Qual a primeira aula? – perguntou Lys, sempre perdida.

- Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – respondi.

- Ui, que horror – ela disse, fazendo uma careta – E com quem é?

- Sonserina.

- Ui, que horror. – repetiu.

Terminamos o café e fomos em direção aos jardins, aonde, geralmente, as aulas são feitas.

- _Bon die, Sunny_ – ouvi Benjamim falar, andando ao meu lado.

- Olá, Benjamin! – falei, sorrindo – Tudo bem?

- _Ótime, e vocé?_

- Tudo bem.

Vi que Lola e Lys – já que Ness estava falando com o Tom - me olharam com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Hum, Benjamin essas são Lola e Lys, e duas, esse é o Benjamin.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo – elas responderam em uníssono.

- _Igualmenté._

O Hagrid pode ser muito legal, mas as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas são sempre a mesma coisa, e bem, eu não sou fã número um das tais criaturas. Logo, durante a aula inteira, fiquei conversando com Benjamin.

- Vamos, Sunny, temos Transfiguração agora, do outro lado do castelo.

- Ok... Tchau, Benjamin, até.

- _Até, Sunny_.

- Virou amiga do búlgaro? – Lys perguntou, sorrindo.

- Ele é legal. – respondi. – E disse que está adorando a estadia na Inglaterra.

- Por que será? – questionou Lola com malícia.

Ness chegou, feliz, mudando de assunto.

- O dia está lindo hoje, não está?

- Magnífico – Lys riu do jeito apaixonado de Ness.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> Por favor, me diga que esta foi a última aula do dia – gemeu Selly, enquanto entrávamos no Salão Principal para almoçar.

- Quem me dera – Lys suspirou.

Meus olhos varreram a mesa da Grifinória, à procura de Fred e achei-o, sentado em seu típico lugar ao lado de Jorge. Quando me viu, sorriu e me chamou com o dedo, indicando o lugar vazio ao seu lado. Sorri também e me virei para elas.

- Vou almoçar com o Fred, ok?

- Vai nos abandonar? – perguntou Lys, fazendo um biquinho dramático.

- Mas que solidão...

- Menos drama, por favor... Hum, fui.

Ignorando os protestos delas, andei calmamente até a mesa da Grifinória e me sentei entre Fred e Bella.

- Olá, Grifinórios! – cumprimentei-os.

- Oi, Sunny – Fred respondeu, me beijando.

- Ui, não enquanto estamos comendo! – Jorge reclamou.

Revirei os olhos e comecei a me servir. Pouco tempo depois, Harry, Ron e Hermione sentaram-se ao lado de Jorge.

-... Mas você tem que se esforçar, Harry! – dizia Hermione – Apesar de estar longe da segunda tarefa, pode ser _qualquer coisa_ e envolver um enigma complicadíssimo.

- Pelas barbas de Mérlin, Hermione! Faltam _meses _para a segunda tarefa! Dá um tempo! – reclamou Ron.

- Eu aposto que eles ainda se casam – sussurrou Bella pra mim.

Ri e concordei com a cabeça.

- Eu. Odeio. O. Snape! – exclamou a irmã de Fred, Gina, praticamente se jogando em sua cadeira.

- O que ele fez dessa vez? – perguntou Harry.

Ela corou fortemente e Hermione lhe lançou um olhar que não pude entender direito, mas que fez Gina pigarrear e responder:

- Ele tirou dez pontos da Grifinória só porque eu respondi uma pergunta!

- Com a sua calma, Gininha, não posso nem imaginar o motivo – zombou Jorge.

Gina estreitou os olhos e a próxima coisa que eu ouvi foi Jorge gemendo de dor.

- Não me chame assim!

- Por que todo mundo tem que bater na mesma perna?

- Bem, você mereceu, Jorge – explicou-se Bella – E agora, dá próxima vez que você pensar no quanto a Delacour _rebola, _você pode se lembrar da dor! Viu, que fantástico?

- Uau! Incrível, Bells.

Ela lhe lançou um sorrisinho angelical. Enquanto comíamos, Fred às vezes sussurrava coisas para Jorge, que balançava a cabeça.

- Hermione, por favor! – exclamou Harry, de repente – Coma alguma coisa!

- Não, Harry! Trabalho escravo, foi isso que fez todas essas coisas! – teimou ela, cruzando os braços diante do prato vazio.

Ron revirou os olhos, abocanhando uma cocha de frango.

- Ela não come nada desde que soube que os elfos-domésticos fazem nossa comida.

- Mas eles não trabalham aqui por vontade própria? – perguntei.

- Não, tecnicamente. – respondeu Bella. – Mas eles são tão bem tratados aqui, que gostam de trabalhar.

- _Gostam de trabalhar_? Eles são obrigados a cozinhar! – contradisse Hermione.

- Se você diz... – desistiu Bella.

Ficamos num silêncio constrangedor e então voltamos a almoçar.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NLys: Olá! Cá está o capítulo quatro! Esperamos que estejam gostando da fic (: Com amor, Lys.****

****N/Lola: Hello, people! Então, já estão de férias? Harry Potter daqui a 9 dias, hein *-*** Aqui está mais um capítulo, esperamos que gostem. Lola xx**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**You Belong With Me**_

**Capítulo 5**

_**S: **__Hey, bitches! Que aula chata…_

_**L: **__Oi, Sunny… Nem me fale. Ei, e impressão minha ou esses óculos da professora fazem os olhos dela ficarem vinte vezes maiores do que já são?_

_**Ly: **__Depois é o jantar?_

_**B: **__Essa é a primeira aula!_

_**S: **__Primeira?_

_**L: **__É o fim!_

_**Ly: **__Já volto, vou me jogar da torre de Astronimia._

_**B: **__Tecnicamente você -_

_**S: **__Calada!_

_**L: **__Que raios de xícara é essa aqui?_

- Abram as mentes! Vejam o futuro dos seus parceiros nas xícaras de chá! – dizia a Prof. Trelawney.

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos e demos de ombros, bebendo o chá.

- Tá, e agora? – perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros e abriu o livro.

Irei lhes poupar do tédio que se seguiu e pular para a próxima aula. Herbologia... eba.

Chegando lá, Lola e Lys já estavam num grupo com Ness e Selly. Fred e eu nos encaminhamos para a mesa de Jorge e Bella.

- Bom dia, alunos! – disse a Prof ª Sprout – Hoje nós iremos continuar os trabalhos em grupos da semana passada, então os peguem e comecem a trabalhar!

Como toda a aula de Herbologia, demorou a passar e no final estávamos quase cometendo suicídio induzidos pela chatice extrema.

- Não! Agora é a aula de Poções! – exclamou Selly.

Ness gemeu.

- Falta muito para o almoço?

- É, eu estou com fome.

- Essa é a última aula antes do almoço, parem de se lamentar – Bella disse, revirando os olhos.

- Impossível, ainda falta muito para sexta-feira – Lola falou.

- Mas hoje é quinta, criatura! – Bella exclamou.

- É?

- Sim! Amanhã, sexta-feira, eu e o Jorge fazemos nosso aniversário de namoro! – Bella falou toda sonhadora.

- Ai, é verdade! – exclamou Jorge.

- Você esqueceu?

Jorge arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo com Bella seguindo-o. Fred e eu, fomos até a sala rindo e conversando, chegando lá ele me beijou e eu entrei, indo até o lado de Ness. Logo em seguida, o professor adentrou a sala e fechou a porta.

- Hoje iremos ver uma poção muito curiosa, Felix Felicis... – ele começou.

* * *

><p>Quando chegamos no Salão Principal para o feliz almoço, encontramos o Professor Alvo Dumbledore de pé, na mesa dos professores.<p>

- Sim, sim, creio que todos estejam aqui. Um minuto importante da sua atenção, por favor – pediu ele e todos os alunos viraram as cabeças. –Obrigado. O Baile de Inverno está próximo, é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo e uma oportunidade para convivermos socialmente com os nossos hospedes estrangeiros. Agora, o Baile será frequentado aos alunos do quarto ano em diante, embora, vocês possam convidar um aluno mais novo se quiserem...

Ouvimos murmúrios de aprovação por todo salão.

- O traje é a rigor e o baile, aqui mesmo, começará às oito horas e terminará à meia-noite, no dia de Natal.

Todos se entreolharam na mesa da Corvinal, mas eu movi meus olhos para Fred, que parecia indiferente à situação. Revirei os olhos e comecei a me servir.

Depois do almoço, estava voltando para a sala de Poções - pois tinha esquecido meu livro – quando encontrei Benjamim.

_- Oi, Sunny_ – ele me cumprimentou, com seu sotaque búlgaro.

- Oi Benjamin! Como passou o dia?

_- Bien, mas muito melhorr agorra..._

- Por que, você vai ter aula de Poções?

_- Ahn, é_ – ele respondeu meio incerto.

Franzi o cenho.

_- Enton, vai con alguén no bailé?_ – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Ah, com o Fred... acho.

- Acha?

- É, ele ainda não fez um pedido oficial.

_- Se vocé quiserr irr comigue..._

- Ah. Obrigada, Benjamim, mas acho que vou com Fred mesmo.

_- Cerrto, valéu a tentative, enton._

- Desculpe mesmo. – disse e entre na sala.

Peguei meu livro que havia esquecido e rumei para os jardins.

Li meu livro o máximo que consegui até ser interrompida por Lys e Lola.

- Olá, Sunnyzinha!

- Oi! Os seus namorados estão tendo aula, também?

- É – suspirou Lola, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Transfiguração – completou Lys, sentando-se também.

- Nós sabíamos que você estaria lendo, por isso, iremos colocar em dia nosso dever de casa – Lola me falou, orgulhosa, mostrando as bolsas com o material.

- Puxa, que milagre!

- Só para deixar claro, eu não quero, tá? – Lys reclamou.

Ri delas e voltei a atenção para o livro, claro que elas ficaram enrolando e não fizeram nada do dever. Após algum tempo, elas rabiscaram no pergaminho cujo qual deveria ser o trabalho de Poções, Lys afirmou que estava cansada e Lola concordou. Despediram-se e voltaram para o castelo.

Nem vi a hora passar e, quando me dei conta, a sineta do fim da penúltima aula do dia tocou. Eu continuava sentada, com meu livro recém-terminado ao meu lado, quando vi Benjamin vindo em minha direção.

_- Oi, Sunny._ – ele disse, sentando-se ao meu lado. – _De nové._

- Oi, Benjamin! – respondi, sorrindo.

_- Então, tinhe liçon de Trrato des Criaturras Mágiques? Eu non me lembrro..._

- Provavelmente não, Hagrid nunca passa lição de casa.

_- Cerrto... É, Sunny, eu gostarria de..._

- Desculpe, Benjamin. – o interrompi. – Tenho que me encontrar com Fred para irmos para a próxima aula...

- _Oh, tude ben._

Me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, mas Benjamim virou o rosto e... Opa.

_- Oh... Desculpé-me_ – disse ele.

Não respondi, estava chocada demais para ser capaz de falar algo. Ao longe, vi Fred com uma expressão de choque e fúria, um tanto assassina também, se aproximando.

- Ei, você, seu filho da...

- Fred! – exclamei quando ele ergueu o punho – Fred, não!

Ele parou por um momento e então sacou a varinha.

- _Estupefaça!_

- _Protego! Petrificus Totalus! _– revidou Benjamin.

_- Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Benjamim voou para a mão de Fred e, por um momento, temi pelo quê ele podia fazer. Então, saquei a minha varinha e lancei o primeiro feitiço que me veio em mente:

_- Expelliarmus! – _e as varinhas dos dois voaram em minha direção.

- Que porra é essa? – Bella gritou, chegando, furiosa – Detenção para os dois!

Ao lado dela, Jorge, Lola e Lys olhavam de Benjamim, para Fred e dele para mim, um tanto pasmos.

- Agora, circulando galera! – falou Bella para o grupo de pessoas que havia se formado sem que nos déssemos conta.

As pessoas começaram a se dispersar, Benjamim andou em minha direção e pegou sua varinha, falando em meu ouvido.

_- Perrdoe-me._

E saiu. Me virei para Fred e lhe disse, num tom sério:

- Precisamos conversar.

Ele apenas assentiu e me seguiu para dentro do castelo. Entramos na primeira sala vazia que apareceu na nossa frente, e assim que Fred fechou a porta atrás de si, me virei para ele, com os braços cruzados.

- O que exatamente acabou de acontecer? – perguntei.

_- __**Você**__ beijou outro cara!_

- Não. _**Ele**__ me beijou_. E foi um acidente, Fred!

- Acidente, certo...

- Não acredita em mim?

- Não, não é isso. Eu acredito, mas...

- Você não confia em mim, Fred.

Ele não respondeu e nós ficamos em silêncio, apenas nos encarando.

- E quer saber? Ótimo que estamos tendo essa conversa, porque tem certas coisas que precisamos discutir. Você não confia em mim o suficiente, e é por isso que o nosso relacionamento está desabando, Fred. Porque os relacionamentos se baseiam em _confiança_.

- Vai começar com isso de novo?

- Vou sim, porque eu estou cansada disso! Não posso conversar com alguém do sexo masculino que você já vem com essa coisa idiota de ciúme e superproteção!

- Você me dá motivos para isso, Sunny!

- Ah, sim, claro! Eu sempre me jogo para cima deles! – disse, sarcástica.

- Não, Sunny, só estou dizendo que essa sua amizade com esse Benjamin me deixa... preocupado.

- Preocupado com o que exatamente, Fred?

- Que você me troque por ele...

- Como? Eu fico com você todo tempo, Fred! Passo menos tempo com minhas amigas, até!

- Suas amigas nasceram grudadas em você, Sunny! Estou falando que não temos mais tempo sozinhos juntos desde... Benjamin!

- Ah, é, o Benjamin é o culpado de tudo! – parecia que o sarcasmo estava escorrendo pela minha boca – Ele é _só _um amigo meu que por pura coincidência é melhor amigo do namorado de Ness!

- Certo, você vai ficar defendendo-o, então?

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Eu estou farta disso! Eu quero meu espaço, quero conversar com os meus _amigos_!

- Mas eu não estou te impedindo de fazer isso! Quer dizer, além do Benjamin.

- Está, pior que está. E eu quero um tempo disto. Eu quero pensar um pouco sobre o que está acontecendo, eu preciso de um pouco de espaço! – gritei; meus olhos marejando.

Virei-me de costas, tentando fazer com que ele não visse as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

- Espere... O quê?

- Eu não sei mais o que está acontecendo entre nós – falei. – E para que ninguém saía magoado desta relação acho melhor darmos um tempo. - após dizer isso com a voz falhando, saí da sala e bati a porta quando passei.

* * *

><p><strong>NLola: Hey, pessoas! Bem, desculpem-nos pela demora, digamos que eu esqueci de postar. Desculpem-me! Hum, então é isso. É o capítulo mais tenso _ever! _Espero que gostem! Lola xx**

**N/Lys: Olá, amores! Peço desculpas pela demora, também! E sobre o capítulo: uuuuuh!_ Adios_, Frenny, foi bom enquanto durou! Será permanente? Aguardem! Semana de estréia de Harry Potter e essa nostalgia nos rodeando, espero que vocês apreciem o filme! Com amor, Lys.**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**You Belong With Me**_

**Capítulo 6 **

A vida é uma bosta. Uma grande bosta, onde todos se ferram.

Um conselho? Não se apaixonem. Você vai apenas se iludir.

Depois de travar uma batalha mental, com os prós e contras de levantar, me arrastei para fora da cama e me tranquei no banheiro. Tomei um longo banho desejando a cada segundo poder descer pelo ralo e pensando no que seria da minha vida.

Apesar de eu ter terminado tudo com Fred ontem, não significava que eu havia deixado de amá-lo. Ou me impedia de ficar triste.

- Sunny, por tudo que é sagrado, saia desse banheiro! – Lys gritou do quarto, batendo na porta.

- É, Sunny, vai faltar águ... Ai, Lys!

- Ela está deprimida, e você vem falar de água? Quem se importa com a água? – ouvi a voz dela, abafada e senti vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede.

- Eu me importo! Tá bem, ô Sunny, se você não sair desse banheiro, não vai ter mais comida e eu vou ficar muito put... _Ai, Lys_!

- Modos! Saia daí, Sun, ou seremos obrigadas a arrombar a porta!

- Tentem, então – provoquei, desanimada.

- Ah, Sun! Por favor...

Não respondi e as duas caíram quando abri a porta. Isso quase me fez sorrir. _Quase_.

- É... Bom dia?

- Maravilhoso, não é? – ironizei, revirando os olhos.

- Desculpa – pediram elas em uníssono.

- Tudo bem... – suspirei. – E me desculpem também, estou tão...

- Nós entendemos.

- Completamente.

Elas me lançaram meios sorrisos idênticos, e eu retribui.

- Vamos descer? – perguntei.

- É, vamos.

Descemos as escadas do dormitório, e fomos caminhando calmamente para o Salão Principal.

- _Finalmente_! – exclamou Selly, quando chegamos.

_- Elle estava começando a achar que vocés havian se perrdido. _- disse Erik.

- É... Eu vou voltar para o dormitório, tá? – falei, me levantando, quando percebi que os mais próximos estavam nos encarando.

- Negativo, senhorita. – disse Lola me puxando de volta.

- Você precisa comer – Lys afirmou.

- Mas eu não estou com fome – resmunguei, como uma criança.

- Você não comeu _nada _ontem no jantar.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei.

- De qualquer maneira, onde está a Ness, Selly?

- Olhe para a mesa da Sonserina e sua pergunta terá uma resposta. – ela respondeu, voltando a tomar seu leite.

E lá estava ela, como Selly disse, ao lado do búlgaro-melhor-amigo-do-destruidor-de-relacionamentos, e eles pareciam tão felizes.

- Que foi, eles estão namorando agora?

- Estão. – respondeu Selly, sorrindo. – Ele pediu a ela ontem. Fofos, não?

- Sim. – falei, e suspirei pela milésima fez hoje.

- Que isso, Selly, é totalmente nojento – Lola bufou, tentando ficar do meu lado. – Né, Lys?

- Não, são fofos. – ela disse, distraidamente.

Todos nós passamos a encará-la.

- Que foi?

- Nada. – disse Lola, revirando os olhos.

Me desliguei da conversa a partir deste ponto e me concentrei em tirar a casca do pão. O resto do café-da-manhã passou-se desta maneira, e acabou que minha comida permaneceu intacta.

- Que feio, Sunny, não pode brincar com a comida – falou Ness, chegando de mãos dadas com Tom.

Fulminei-a com o olhar.

- Me poupe.

- Ok... O que eu perdi?

- Hã... Está nevando! – exclamou Lola.

- Vamos lá fora fazer um boneco de neve? – perguntou Lys, e Lola assentiu, feliz.

As duas se levantaram e saíram saltitando porta a fora.

- Merlin! O que deu nelas hoje? – perguntou Selly, olhando para o lugar onde elas haviam desaparecido.

Dei de ombros, e voltei ao meu torpor.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lys<strong>

Estávamos nós, Nick e eu, nos jardins cobertos da mais fofa, branca e gelada neve, fazendo um boneco.

- Aw, que bonitinho – falei, encarando o boneco meio deformado.

- Arrume a cabeça dele assim – ele disse, passando os braços por cima dos meus e deixando a cabeça mais redonda.

- Você tem um dom artístico e nunca me contou? – indaguei, virando o corpo e encarando-o.

- Não achei que fosse importante – ele deu de ombros.

- Brincadeira. – falei, sorrindo.

Ele retribui o sorriso e se aproximou, beijando-me levemente.

- Acho que acabamos, então. – ele falou e eu me virei para olhar o resultado final da nossa obra.

- Ficou engraçado. – disse, rindo, enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura.

- Devíamos ter usado magia.

- Definitivamente.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas apreciando o momento, quando vi ao longe Sunny caminhando sozinha.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Nick, vendo-a também.

- Ela e Fred brigaram ontem. – respondi, pesarosa. – E ela resolveu dar um tempo na relação deles, que já estava meio... tensa, digamos.

- Ah... Não parecia.

- Fred estava praticamente colocando uma coleira nela por causa da presença dos franceses lá no Salão Comunal... Um dia Sunny se cansaria de toda essa 'proteção'.

- Ele não confiava nela?

- Sinceramente? Não sei. Mas, talvez não seja uma questão de confiança, talvez ele estivesse com ciúmes por medo de perdê-la.

- "O ciúme, o medo de ser deixado, são as dores inseparáveis do declínio do amor" François de La Rochefoucauld, 1664.

- Agora além de ter um inegável dom artístico também é poeta?

Ele riu, e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Achei uns livros trouxas da minha mãe nas férias... O que o tédio não faz com uma pessoa...

- Eu que o diga, te falei que _eu estudei_ nas férias?

Ele riu novamente e nós continuamos a conversar até o frio nos forçar a entrar no castelo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sunny<strong>

A neve caia delicadamente por cada canto do jardim. Era um dia bonito, não podia negar. Mas estava frio, assim como eu me sentia por dentro. _Congelada_. Caminhei sem rumo por um bom tempo, pensando em tudo o que havia dito para Fred, e lembrando as razões pela qual ele não está ao meu lado agora, e a cada vez que eu o fazia tinha mais certeza de que 'dar um tempo' fora a pior coisa que eu pudesse ter sugerido.

Parei em frente ao lago por um momento, me deitei sob a neve, e fechei os olhos, deixando minha mente vagar.

– _Você está magnífica sob a luz do luar. O que é gozado, não? Sunny combina com sol e você fica bem até na lua..._ – a voz de Fred ecoava em minha cabeça.

Abri os olhos, sobressaltada. Olhei em volta e constatei que estava sozinha, e as lágrimas começaram a invadir meus olhos mais uma vez.

_- Essa foi a cantada mais podre do século! – eu digo para ele._

_- Ah é? Hum, não sou bom com cantadas, mas e essa: Se entre duas pedras nascer uma flor, entre nós pode nascer um amor._

_Fred sorri._

_- Sabia que iria gostar, usei com uma morena há alguns dias._

_Dou um tapa nele._

_- Hey! É brincadeira! Não tiro os olhos de você desde o começo do ano._

_- É mesmo?_

_- Mesmo._

_Sorrio sem graça._

_- E o que acha dessa "Oi, meu nome é Arlindo. Mas pode me chamar de Lindo, porque perdi o Ar quando te vi"._

_Gargalho, e jogo os cabelos por cima do ombro._

_- É, costumo causar esse tipo de impressão. – digo. _

_- Metida._


	8. Capítulo 7

_**You Belong With Me**_

**Capítulo 7**

Elas estavam ali, conversando, rindo, gritando e se arrumando para o baile, que seria em algumas _horas. _Lys, Lola, Selly e Ness. Doidas. Piradas. Problemáticas.

Era maquiagem para todo lado e seria impossível achar qualquer coisa naquele quarto, no momento.

- Sunny, quer levantar essa bunda daí? Temos que nos arrumar.

- Eu não estou atrapalhando, sentada aqui, estou?

- Nem vem, Sunny, pode parar com esse papo furado, você entendeu o que a gente quis dizer – Lys falou, revirando os olhos, puxando-me pelo braço.

- Você _vai_ ao baile, nem que for a força – completou Lola.

- Quem disse que eu não vou? – sorri. – Eu não deixarei que vocês se divirtam sem mim.

- Ótimo, agora coloca esse vestido e fique perfeita. Quer dizer, além do normal. – disse Ness e me empurrou para dentro do banheiro, colocando um vestido na minha mão antes de fechar a porta.

Coloquei-o e me olhei no espelho. Era o vestido mais ousado que eu já havia vestido, cor de vinho, com alças que subiam pelo pescoço e amarrava-se atrás. Dei uma rodadinha, olhando-me no espelho e me admirei. Apesar disso, ficou lindo em mim.

- Pronto, Sunny? – perguntaram elas, do outro lado da porta e eu suspirei, ajeitando os cabelos e abri a porta.

- Uou – disse Lola.

- Perfeito – Lys murmurou.

- Sério, Sun, você está linda – Ness falou.

Selly não falou nada e Ness lhe deu um tapa.

- Ai! Que foi, dessa vez?

- Diga algo que preste!

- Hum, ficou legal, Sunny – Selly comentou e virou-se para o espelho.

- Considere um elogio.

- Vou considerar – falei, rindo.

- Ok, Sunnyzinha, venha aqui para te maquiarmos e cuidarmos do seu cabelo.

Lola cuidou de minha maquiagem, Lys de meus cabelos e Ness e Selly das minhas unhas.

- Sério, gente, pra que tudo isso? Eu nem ao menos tenho um par – disse eu, tentando não soar tão melancólica como me sentia por dentro.

- Ah, vai começar de novo – bufou Selly, revirando os olhos.

- Olha, Sunny, você está magnífica, e não precisa de um garoto essa noite – Lys consolou-me.

- É, iremos ficar com você.

- Fale por voc... Porra, Ness, isso dói! – Selly exclamou, revoltada, enquanto Ness dava de ombros e voltava a se concentrar nas minhas unhas.

- Então pare de ser tão... – começou Ness.

- Chata? – Lola sugeriu.

- Irritante? – tentou Lys.

- Explosiva? – completei e Selly fuzilou-nos com os olhos.

- Eu ia dizer mal-humorada, mas isso serve também.

Nós rimos da cara de Selly e ficamos de frente para o espelho. Ness estava em seu vestido verde, longo e bonito, com um laço um pouco acima da cintura. Selly usava um roxo, simples, mas que caía perfeitamente. Lys usava um vestido vermelho, lindo, de uma alça só. Já Lola usava um vestido rosa claro, simples e tomara que caia.

- Prontinho. – disse Lola, sorrindo para mim. – Ah, eu acho que nunca maquiei alguém tão bem...

Ri, e peguei o espelho que Lys estendia em minha direção. A maquiagem em meu rosto era de um tom brilhante de cinza claro, nada muito espalhafatoso, com um pouco blush nas maçãs do rosto, e batom vermelho.

- Fantástico, Lola!

- Agora o cabelo, veja se você aprova. – disse Lys, ao de Lola.

Levantei o espelho até aonde eu pudesse ver o penteado.

- Uau, Lys! Você se superou dessa vez. – elogiei, olhando o coque elegante com alguns fios ondulados soltos ao lado de minhas orelhas.

- Obrigada, Sun, você merece. – ela piscou um dos olhos para mim.

Assim que terminamos de nos arrumar, descemos as escadas para o Salão Comunal e, em seguida, saímos para os corredores de Hogwarts. Os respectivos pares de Lys, Lola, Selly e Ness as esperavam ali, conversando – conversa na qual foi abandonada abruptamente após a nossa aparição. Depois de muitos elogios, troca de olhares e sorrisos animados, nos encaminhamos para o Salão Principal.

Ok, eu admito. Eu nunca vira o salão tão bonito como naquela noite, assim como nunca vira tantos casais felizes circulando por todos os lados. E mais uma vez, eu me sinto sozinha, do mesmo modo que venho me sentido desde três semanas atrás. Sigo minhas amigas e seus namorados até uma mesa num dos cantos do salão e começo a observar o pessoal.

Do outro lado está Bella, com um belíssimo vestido azul e Jorge ao seu lado, que, por sinal, não consegue tirar os olhos dela. Não há sinal de Fred em lugar algum e uma pontada de esperança surge dentro de mim, que logo se despedaça em vários pequenos pedaços quando o vejo entrando no salão com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Angelina Johnson.

- _Que vadia._ - disse Ness, assim que os viu.

- Controle os seu vocabulário hostil, Ness. – repreendeu-a Lys.

- Eu é que devia me importar, e não me importo – menti. – Logo vocês não precisam o fazer.

Lola franziu o cenho para mim.

- Você não se importa?

- Não, não esta noite.

Elas sorriram para mim, e voltaram ao antigo assunto. Exceto Selly, que me lançava um olhar estranho que fiz questão de ignorar.

Depois de um tempo, quando quase todos já haviam chegado, a Prof. McGonnagall pediu para que nos levantássemos para receber os quatro campeões. Fleur e seu acompanhante foram os primeiros a entrar, seguidos por Cedrico e Cho Chang e Vítor Krum e sua acompanhante. Para o mundo. Aquela é a _Hermione_?

- Hermione Granger com Vítor Krum? – questionou Lys, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu gostei. – disse Lola. – Eles ficaram fofos.

- Concordo.

Ri delas e voltei a minha atenção para Harry e uma garota que reconheci ser da Grifinória. Os campeões sentaram-se a mesa principal e o banquete iniciou. As mesas estavam encantadas para servirem exatamente aquilo que pediam, então tínhamos um cardápio bem variado, e com diversas opções.

- Hum, assim fica mais difícil, não? - perguntei, para mim mesma, já que ninguém estava prestando atenção em mim. Não que eu os culpasse, claro, eu faria o mesmo, provavelmente.

Optei por qualquer coisa e comecei a comer calmamente. Todos no salão pareciam estar em uma espécie de êxtase, porque – com algumas exceções – eu nunca os vira tão felizes como nesta noite. A alegria era quase palpável. E, ah, como eu desejava que eu pudesse tocá-la, queria me sentir feliz, pelo menos por hoje. Eu não queria fingir estar bem, fingir sorrisos para as pessoas que eu mais amo, não queria. Olhei para os rostos sorridentes das minhas amigas a minha frente. E balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos melancólicos que ocuparam boa parte deste monólogo mental.

Quando toda a comida fora consumida, Dumbledore se levantou e pediu aos estudantes que fizessem o mesmo. Então, a um aceno de sua varinha, as mesas se encostaram às paredes, deixando o salão vazio, em seguida ele conjurou uma plataforma ao longo da parede direita. Sobre ela foram colocados alguns instrumentos, e logo As Esquisitonas subiram, sob aplausos entusiasmados.

Lola e Lys me puxaram para a pista de dança, animadas, e começamos a dançar. Eu estava me sentindo muito melhor, pois, em músicas agitadas, todos dançavam com todos, e não só os casais. Porém, para o meu desespero, os casais eram a maioria, e logo alguma música lenta começaria a tocar.

Dançamos várias músicas agitadas e logo eu precisava de algo para beber, e Lola e Lys me acompanharam até a mesa onde as bebidas estavam dispostas. Pegamos três copos com água.

- Ui, meus pés estão me matando – reclamou Lola sentando-se.

- Os meus também, é essa porcaria de salto.

- Francamente, eu preferiria vir de tênis – afirmei, bebendo minha água.

A noite se passou assim, totalmente agitada. Todos na festa, excepcionalmente bonitos, pareciam estar se divertindo.

Até todos estarmos cansados demais para pular e começar a tocar músicas lentas. Foi aí que eu me encaminhei para as mesas, aliviada por poder me sentar. Algumas pessoas não dançavam, porque estavam ocupados demais aos amassos com alguém pelos cantos.

- _Olá, Sunny_.

Aquele sotaque búlgaro fez com que meu coração apertasse.

- Benjamin – falei, sem emoção.

- _Continue brrava comigue_?

Dei de ombros, sem encará-lo.

- _Me descupe, Sunny! Eu... Foi errade de minhe parte._

- Bem, por sua culpa estou sozinha esta noite e perdi a pessoa que mais amo no mundo.

Encarei-o, com raiva, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

- _Eu sei_ – disse, suspirando. – _Se vocé quiserr ficarr brrave comigue eterrnamente, eu vou entenderr._

Não respondi e suspirei, magoada. Eu menti para mim mesma nessa última semana, sobre a superação. Apenas uma parte de mim havia entendido que era um fim definitivo, a outra queria Fred de volta, mais do que tudo no mundo.

- _Enton, querr dançar comigue? Querro achar uma maneirra de me desculparr. _

Estava pronta para lhe responder um sonoro não, mas aí vi Fred e Angelina Johnson dançando pelo salão. E ele _sorria._

- Eu adoraria – respondi-lhe, por força de impulso.

Segurei a mão de Benjamim e ele me conduziu para a pista de dança. Pus a mão em seu ombro e começamos a dançar. Benjamin sorriu e dançamos, em silêncio. Ele dançava excepcionalmente bem, para ser sincera, estava bem divertido.

Até que vi uma cena e pasmei.

Fred e Angelina estavam dançando, ambos sorrindo, e Angelina aproximava-se mais e mais a cada segundo. A cena se passava numa espécie de câmera lenta. Ela estava a poucos centímetros quando desviei meu olhar. A música acabou e meus olhos voltaram-se para o lugar onde os dois estavam. Arrependi-me instantaneamente.

_Fred e Angelina beijavam-se._

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e nelas continha tudo. Raiva, mágoa, dor, _traição_.

- Desculpe, Benjamin – falei, com a voz falhando – Eu...

Sem terminar a frase, saí correndo para o banheiro feminino. Adentrei o banheiro lotado de garotas retocando a maquiagem. Sem olhar para nenhuma delas, entrei numa cabine e encostei-me na porta, sentindo as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto e nem sequer tentei impedi-las.

Eu nunca suportaria ver Fred com outra, eu nunca deixaria de amá-lo, nunca suportaria o nosso fim.

Será que ele pensava do mesmo modo? Bem, claro que não, se ele já estava saindo com a Johnson é porque Fred havia me _esquecido_.

- Sunny Kafka, eu sei que você está aí. Vamos, saia.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha – solucei, sem reconhecer a voz.

- Que pena, mas eu já estou aqui, e não vou embora.

Não respondi nada e ela pareceu bufar.

- Por favor, Sunny?

Relutante, abri a porta e me deparei com Selly. Todas as outras meninas não estavam mais ali.

- Puxa, você parece um urso panda – ela comentou, olhando para mim e eu tentei fechar a porta, mas ela me impediu. – Desculpe. Mas, bem, eu quero te ajudar.

Ela se sentou num banco de pedra, junto a parede, onde normalmente as estudantes colocavam as bolsas e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Chorar, infelizmente, não faz com que a situação seja menos pior ou que nós sejamos mais fortes para encará-la – Selly disse.

Fitei-a, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Quê? Eu tenho meus momentos – desculpou-se e, quando viu que eu não ri, abraçou-me – Sunny, ele não merece suas lágrimas. A culpa, disso tudo, é dele.

- Eu sei, mas eu ainda o amo. Eu até tento fingir que consegui superar...

- Você não deveria mentir para si mesma, faz tudo parecer pior, sabia?

- É, eu sei. Mas eu _tenho_ que superar.

- Não, Sunny. As pessoas esperam que você supere, querem ver você só sorrindo.

- Ninguém é assim, feito de pedra – resmunguei.

- Por isso mesmo.

Suspirei e deitei a cabeça no ombro de Selly.

- A vida é complicada.

- Eu sei, para todos é assim – Selly me consolou.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, eu tentando me acalmar e Selly dando tapinhas desajeitados em meu ombro.

- Agora que você parou de chorar, acho melhor darmos um jeito na sua maquiagem. Sabe, não é um baile de máscaras.

Sorri do jeito que ela fazia de tudo uma piada, e ela se levantou, pegando um pedaço de papel, molhando-o um pouco em seguida.

- Lola vai te matar – comentou Selly, enquanto tirava o rastro de rímel borrado de minhas bochechas – Ela tinha gostado tanto da maquiagem.

- O que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente – dei de ombros, fazendo-a rir.

- Assim que se fala.

Demorou algum tempo até Selly conseguir arrumar o estrago em meu rosto e retocar a maquiagem, mas, quando ela terminou, ficara tão perfeito quanto antes.

- Obrigada, Selly – falei, abraçando-a. – Por tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lys<strong>

Nick estava maravilhoso, ali, dentro daquele traje de gala. Quase me faltava ar olhar para ele.

Após várias músicas agitadas, que nós dançamos com Lola e Riley, finalmente a lenta começou a tocar. Nick me conduziu para longe das conversas e da gritaria e nós dançamos em silêncio.

- Sabia que você está linda esta noite? – perguntou ele, com um olhar divertido.

- Sabia que você é lindo sempre? – questionei, sorrindo.

- Você _é _linda sempre, mas hoje, especificamente, está perfeita.

- Ah – falei, olhando para baixo, corada – Assim você me deixa sem graça.

Nicholas riu.

- É verdade, fico até sem ar. O vestido, o cabelo, _tudo._

- Se eu for enumerar em você tudo que é bonito, é melhor nos sentarmos, pode demorar um pouco – brinquei e foi a vez dele ficar sem graça.

- É mentira, não sou tão bonito assim.

- Ah, não, claro que não – ironizei – Vou dar um exemplo: esse sorriso. Mérlin! Ele transforma meu dia e faz com que eu me sinta bem. Seu cabelo, outro exemplo, dá vontade de enterrar as mãos nele e nunca mais tirá-las daí. Seus olhos, eles são sinceros, lindos e brilhantes, e...

- Ok, pode parar – pediu, envergonhado.

Sorri, vitoriosa.

- Está vendo, você é infinitamente lindo, por dentro e por fora.

- Ora, e quem disse que você não é?

- Meu espelho – disse, mordendo o lábio em seguida.

- Lys, você é a garota mais linda que eu já conheci. – dizia ele, traçando uma linha de beijos da minha testa até meus lábios; beijou-me – E quer saber mais? – sussurrou em meu ouvido – É por isso que eu te amo.

- Ah, Nick! – exclamei, feliz – Eu também te amo.

Beijei-o novamente, completamente realizada.

- Sabe, um "eu te amo" para uma garota significa muito, é importante, faz com que eu me sinta especial – falei.

- Sério? Porque para mim é o mesmo – disse ele, me abraçando – Pois, em toda minha vida, apenas três pessoas, para mim, merecem ouvir meu eu te amo. Todas são mulheres, claro.

- Nicholas! – exclamei, aborrecida.

- O quê? Eu amo a minha mãe, amo você, e vou amar nossa filha.

Pisquei os olhos, surpresa.

- Bem, nesse caso, tudo bem. Mas eu vou querer um menino, sabe...

- Para mim, tudo bem.

Sorri, abraçando-o.

- Sabe por que eu quero um menino? Para ele ser igual a você. Um garoto maravilhoso, fofo, cuidadoso, um garoto que todas as pessoas amam, onde quer que vá.

Nick sorriu e continuamos a dançar.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sunny<strong>

Após o caso do banheiro e a bronca de Lola que se seguiu por ter estragado a maquiagem, voltei a minha observação.

Lys e Nicholas haviam desaparecido, assim como Fred. Já Benjamin estava dançando com uma menina qualquer, o que pouco me importava.

- Sozinha? – ouvi Jorge perguntar.

- Percebeu isso como? Pelo fato de não ter ninguém ao meu lado ou pela minha cara de solidão? – perguntei, irônica.

- Eu vim aqui ajudar.

- A Bella te mandou aqui, não foi? – adivinhei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não, não, eu...

- Não minta para mim.

- É, foi, talvez.

- Então por que _ela _não veio?

- Bells foi falar com Fred, e eu vim falar contigo.

- Era isso que eu queria!

- Que eu viesse falar com você?

- Não, eu queria que o Fred confiasse em mim assim como você confia na Bella. Vocês não estão sempre juntos, mas confiam cegamente no amor um do outro. Não duvido nada que, no futuro, vocês estejam casados, cheios de filhos.

- Ei, eu amo a Bella, e realmente quero esse futuro para nós, mas não é de mim que eu quero falar.

- É sobre o quê?

- Você e Fred! Não é óbvio? Vocês se amam, mas são mais empacados do que jegue em lama num dia chuvoso!

Olhei-o, inexpressiva, e disse:

- Ah, bela dica... Puxa, aquela ali não é a Bella?

- Onde? Ah! Bells! É... Tchau, Sunny.

Observei Jorge quase correr até Bella, que sorria e acenava para mim.

A festa estava muito animada para mim, então eu me levantei e fui embora.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**You Belong With Me**_

**Capítulo 8**

Fred.

Fred andando.

Fred andando acompanhado.

Fred andando acompanhado de Angelina.

Fred andando acompanhado de Angelina, _**e**_ de mãos dadas com ela.

Angelina.

Angelina é uma vaca.

Angelina é uma vaca que anda de mãos dadas com namorados alheios.

Ou ex-namorados alheios.

- Sunny, se quiser fuzilar alguém com o olhar, seja mais discreta, sim? – Selly falou, passando a mão na frente do meu rosto.

O Salão estava lotado como sempre, mas ninguém havia se mostrado interessado ao fato de Fred estar pastando com uma vaca.

Havia se passado uma semana desde o Baile de Inverno, isto é, fazia quatro semanas que eu e Fred havíamos nos separado.

- Como alguém pode mudar o que sente tão rápido? – perguntei, estreitando os olhos.

- Ele não mudou o que sente só está tentando seguir em frente, assim como você deveria estar fazendo – Ness comentou, sabiamente.

Olhei-a, descrente.

- Como se fosse fácil. – debochei.

Ela revirou os olhos, e voltou a atenção para seu almoço. Segui seu exemplo.

- Eu vou indo, gente, Riley já deve estar me esperando. – disse Lola, se levantando.

- Consciência! – exclamou Ness, _um pouco_ alto demais.

- _O qué tu quiserres dizerr_? – perguntou Erik, com o cenho franzido.

Selly revirou os olhos e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele.

- _Comment_?

- Ah, você entendeu.

- Mas eles não iam para a biblioteca? – perguntei.

Ness olhou-me.

- Certo – respondi.

Terminei meu almoço e me despedi deles. Caminhei calmamente pelos corredores, sem preocupações já que eram as férias de Natal. Com todas as minhas amigas ocupadas com seus namorados, e meu estoque de livros terminado, eu não tinha nada para fazer. Pensei em procurar a Bella, mas ela provavelmente estaria com Jorge. Uma outra opção seria ir a biblioteca, mas... não. Muito tedioso. Os jardins estavam muito geados e cheios de casais felizes brincando na neve, então está vetado.

Resolvi ir ao Salão Comunal e ficar por lá. Sentei-me em uma das poltronas azuis e fiquei observando o crepitar das chamas na lareira.

O salão estava consideravelmente vazio, então era eu e meus pensamentos vagando sem rumo até lugar nenhum, mais uma vez.

Desde que terminara com Fred odiava ficar sozinha. Quando não tinha ninguém por perto era mais difícil manter a postura de forte que tanto queria demonstrar. Podia ter me conformado, mas a falta que ele fazia doía fisicamente, corroía-me por dentro. E isso havia me mudado. E muito. Eu não era mais aquela pessoa alegre de antes, e acho que nunca voltarei a ser. Aquela Sunny está em outra página, já virada há muito tempo.

* * *

><p>Depois de um tempo enfurnada no Salão Comunal da Corvinal, decidi ir dar um passeio até a cozinha, no caminho encontrei Benjamin e, para falar a verdade, eu não estava com vontade nenhuma de falar com ele.<p>

- _Oi, Sunny._

- Oi, Benjamin.

- _Tude ben? Desde o bailé vocé parrece que stá me evitande._

- Ah, isso.

- _É, porr qué saiu corrende? _

- Por nada, comecei a me sentir mal. – menti.

- _Ah. Enton, você gostarria de...?_

- Não. – interrompi-o. – Me desculpe Benjamin, mas não dá mais.

- _Por qué? – _ele perguntou.

- Porque eu não posso ser sua amiga! Eu não deveria fazer isso, mas eu preciso ter o Fred de volta, e se a única maneira de isto acontecer é não falando mais com você, é isso que vou fazer. Me desculpe.

Ele olhou-me, magoado.

- _Se você diz... Non há nade qué eu possa falarr parra lhe fazerr mudar de ideie, non é?_

Assenti, e senti meus olhos marejarem.

- Me desculpe, Benjamin, você é um ótimo amigo, mas... Fred é minha prioridade e... Céus, como isso é difícil.

Ele sorriu torto, e se aproximou, abraçando-me.

- _Gostarria que non tivesse que serr assin_.

- Eu também, mas...

- _Tude ben._ – ele me interrompeu. – _Foi bom conhecerr-te, Sunny_

Me separei dele, e ele deu as costas para mim. Com algumas lágrimas teimosas continuei meu caminho até a cozinha. Quando cheguei, escutei algumas vozes conhecidas, Bella, Jorge e... Fred.

Limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto, e encarei-os por um segundo, até que Bella quebrou o silêncio:

- Oi Sunny – ela disse, meio temerosa.

- Oi – falei, incerta.

- Está tudo bem?

Assenti, crispando os lábios, tentando segurar o choro.

- Quer sentar-se conosco? – ela perguntou.

- Não, obrigada... – falei. – Eu... hum, eu vou...

Olhei para Fred, e tudo o que estava reprimindo voltou com força contra mim. Senti-me tonta, quase nauseada, com tantas emoções diferentes. Meu coração batia descompassado. Sem dizer mais nada, saí correndo o mais rápido possível para longe dali.

* * *

><p>Os dias pareciam se arrastar, sem Fred. Todas as minhas amigas estavam felizes com seus namorados, o que me deixava sozinha na maior parte do tempo. Mas eu estava começando a me acostumar com a solidão.<p>

No dia seguinte, seria a Segunda Tarefam e todas nós – e Erik - estávamos sentadas nos sofás da sala comunal.

- Vamos, Lola, é fácil – disse Selly, enquanto Erik tentava ensiná-la francês.

- _Salut - _ele repetiu, pela milionésima vez. – _Sa-lut!_

_- Sa-lut? _– tentou Lola e Selly ergueu os braços.

- Aleluia, senhor! – exclamou Selly.

Erik sorriu enquanto Lola revirava os olhos.

- Ok, agora que a aula de francês acabou, posso perguntar: alguém sabia que o aniversário da Bella é amanhã?

- Amanhã?

- Pois é, eu desconfio pela quantidade de indiretas que ela tem falado.

- Putz! – exclamei – Mas eu nem comprei um presente!

- Tudo bem, ela já deve esperar a sua negligência.

Mostrei a língua para Lys.

- Será que ela vai fazer alguma festa?

- Ela não, provavelmente o Jorge e o... – Selly começou a falar, mas se interrompeu e olhou para mim. – O outro.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, encarando pontos opostos.

- Hum, acho melhor eu ir indo... O dormitório da Sonserina fica longe, afinal. – disse Ness, se levantando.

Sorri maliciosamente para ela.

- Pare de sorrir, dona Sunny, não é nada do que você está pensando...

- Não é?

- Não, e você está me atrasando, trouxa. Ness saindo. – falou ela e foi-se.

- Se ela não voltar, saibam que... – Selly começou, mas Lola a interrompeu:

- Ei, mentes limpas aqui, dá licença? – e olhou para Lys, que observava-nos meio alheia.

Selly deu de ombros e Erik a encarou, de olhos arregalados.

- Eu estava brincando, _l'amour_ – Selly disse, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

- _Cerrto, acho que vou subirr. _– ele disse, e se despediu com um aceno.

- Acho que devemos _subirr _também, está _tarrde_. – brincou Lola.

E assim o fizemos.

* * *

><p>Depois de muita espera, e diversos acontecimentos, <em>finalmente<em> a Segunda Tarefa seria realizada.

- Acho que nós estamos atrasadas – falei, enquanto subíamos as arquibancadas e todos olhavam para o lago.

- Hum, acho que não. Os campeões ainda estão ali. – Lys disse.

E nesse momento um cara estranho – que depois venho a saber que era Ludo Bagman - começou a falar:

- Bem, os nossos campeões estão prontos para a segunda tarefa, que começará quando eu apitar. Eles têm exatamente uma hora para recuperar o que foi tirado deles. Então, quando eu contar três. Um... dois... _três! _

O apito produziu um som agudo no ar frio e parado; as arquibancadas explodiram em vivas e palmas.

Os minutos se passavam e nada de acabar a porcaria da tarefa. Observar o lago não era nada interessante, mas antes ele do que os casais amorosos que eram Riley e Lola, e Lys e Nick ao meu lado.

- Então... Banheiro – falei, me levantando, mas eles nem prestaram atenção em mim.

Desci as escadas, indo em direção ao castelo.

- Hey, Sunny! – chamou alguém atrás de mim.

Me virei, e vi Fred vindo em minha direção; meu coração disparou.

- Você deixou cair – falou ele, sorrindo, entregou-me uma pena.

Franzi o cenho. _Déjà vu_.

- Eu não trouxe pena nenhuma. – respondi, correspondendo o sorriso.

- Hum, trouxe sim – falou Fred, empurrando a pena para a mim.

- Você vai acabar com seu estoque de penas assim, garoto.

- Se for para te conquistar toda vez, eu não vou me importar. – ele disse, colocando a pena na minha mão.

No momento em que a pena encostou em mim, ela se transformou em uma bela rosa azul.

- Mas... as rosas azuis significam...

- Amor eterno. É, eu me lembro de quando você me disse.

Meus olhos marejaram.

- Posso saber o propósito disso tudo?

- Eu não planejava te falar agora, nem assim, mas... Eu sinto sua falta, Sunny. E eu nunca pensei que podia sentir tamanha dor, quanto eu senti nessas semanas sem ter você ao meu lado. Eu me arrependo de tudo o que falei, do que fiz, eu não me importo mais com Benjamin, ou Angelina, ou qualquer outra pessoa, eu só quero você de volta.

Fiquei em silêncio, sem reação, fitando-o.

- Eu te amo, Sun, e só imaginar você com outra pessoa me mata por dentro. Por favor, me perdoa. Eu _preciso_ de você.

- Mas... – comecei. – Você e Angelina não estavam juntos?

- Não! – ele disse, exasperado. – Confesso que só fui ao baile com ela para te fazer ciúmes, mas... eu nunca a beijaria por vontade própria, nunca começaria a namorá-la com meu coração clamando por uma única pessoa: você.

As lágrimas finalmente começaram a deslizar pelas minhas bochechas, e eu o encarei.

- Ela me beijou aquela noite.

- Assim como Benjamin me beijou aquele dia.

- Eu... me perdoe, Sunny, eu não sei mais o que dizer, eu só quero ter você de volta. Eu juro que confiarei em você, que nunca mais duvidarei de você.

- O que eu mais quero é estar com você de novo, de poder contar com você... – disse, e me aproximei dele. – Eu te amo. E o amor é uma marca eterna que sofre tempestades sem nunca se abalar**¹**. Essa foi a nossa tempestade. E só aumentou o que sinto por você. Me perdoe por tudo o que te disse, também, eu sempre soube que te amava.

Quando terminei de falar estava a poucos centímetros dele, olhando fixamente em seus olhos castanhos que brilhavam de um jeito diferente, sorri, e beijei-o levemente nos lábios.

- Agora teremos uma boa história para contar aos nossos filhos. – ele falou, pegando uma mecha solta do meu cabelo.

- Fred, nós acabamos de reatar e você já está pensando em nossos filhos?

- Claro, porque depois de hoje, você não me escapa mais, dona Sunny.

- Nunca mais?

- Nunca.

Ri e o abracei.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NLys: E cá está!_ Frenny is back, guys. _Culpa da magia do Pottermore... ah, quem conseguiu se cadastrar? Os usernames são loucos, não? lol. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Por favor, vocês que estão apenas lendo sem comentar, mandem uma review, por favor! Façam-nos feliz, ajudem-nos a continuar! :) Com amor, Lys.****

**N/Lola: Awnt *-* Eles não são liindos juntos? OH YEAH, FRENNY IS BACK, como Lys disse :3 Senhor, eu estava morrendo de ansiedade por esse capítulo *-* Esperamos que tenham gostado YAY. Bem, acho que a Lys já disse tudo, uma review seria ótimo, hum? Lola xx**


	10. Capítulo 9

_**You Belong With Me**_

**Capítulo 9**

Após minha ida ao banheiro, voltei para as arquibancadas, entediada, mas feliz.

Olhei para o outro extremo das arquibancadas, para onde Fred estava com Bella e Jorge. Nós havíamos combinado que iríamos anunciar o nosso reatamento apenas na festa de Bella, que se seguiria quando a segunda tarefa terminasse, portanto, ninguém sabia de nada.

Fred sorriu para mim, imperceptivelmente, e eu sorri de volta. Ajeitei-me em meu banco e fingi prestar atenção no lago.

Após muito tempo de espera, Fleur apareceu, trazida por sereianos, tremendo dos pés à cabeça e pálida.

- Pobrezinha – disse eu, irônica.

- Parece que foi desclassificada – Nicholas comentou, enquanto Madame Maxime discutia algo com Ludo Bagman.

A discussão deles levou o resto do tempo, até que Cedrico imergiu, com Cho Chang – uma garota da Corvinal que eu sempre via no salão comunal. Sob aplausos, ambos saíram do lago sendo, em seguida, envoltos por várias toalhas quentes e felpudas. Foi quase impossível conter a animação de Riley e Nick.

- Ele foi ótimo! – exclamavam – Estourou no tempo, mas foi o primeiro! ISSO AÍ, CEDRICO!

Lola e Lys riam e trocavam olhares estranhos, no qual eu compartilhei, rindo.

- Que tal vocês irem lá cumprimentá-lo? – sugeriu Lola, tentando contê-los.

- Ótima ideia, amor. – Riley disse, beijando-lhe rapidamente e saindo com Nick – após de se despedir de Lys – até Cedrico. – Nos vemos depois!

- São doidos – disse Lys, rindo.

- Se não fossem, vocês não se entenderiam perfeitamente – falei, debochando da cara delas, que me mostraram a língua, obviamente.

Não demorou muito para Vítor Krum aparecer nas águas escuras do lago, trazendo Hermione Granger consigo. Juro que pude ouvir Ness berrando, e Lys e Lola comprovaram que eu não imaginei nada.

- O que o amor não faz.

- Eu que o diga.

- Não conheço, só para constar – falei, sorrindo.

- Só falta o Harry, agora. O tempo se esgotou há horas, já! Será que ele está bem?

Os próximos minutos foram encarando o lago, esperando que algo mais acontecesse. Estava ficando impaciente, quando duas cabeças imergiram. Uma era de Ron e a outra... De uma garota loira que não reconheci na hora, mas era a irmã de Delacour.

Todos se levantaram, prendendo a respiração. E então a cabeça de Harry surgiu, mas só ele parecia estar consciente.

- Estão... mortos? – perguntei, assim como os outros, devido à palidez e os olhos fechados deles.

Então, os dois reféns abriram os olhos e expeliram uma grande – põe grande nisso, eca – quantidade de água. A plateia começou a bater palmas loucamente enquanto eles saíam do lago, seguidos de vários sereianos cantando músicas horríveis e agudas.

Ajudaram Harry, Ron e Gabrielle com as toalhas e os juízes deram as notas. No final, Fleur estava com 25 pontos; Krum com 40; e Cedrico e Harry empataram – devido ao resgate duplo de Harry – com 45 pontos, na liderança.

- Harry tem fibra moral – ouvimos a voz irônica de Nicholas e nos viramos. Ambos tinham voltado, parecendo mais do que felizes. O comentário se deveu ao fato de Ludo Bagman ter dito que Harry tinha teve fibra moral ao salvar a irmã de Fleur.

Rimos do comentário e eles se despediram novamente.

- Só subimos para avisar que iremos na festa de comemoração, no salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa – disse Riley.

- É, mas nós iremos à festa de Bella – Nick completou. – Prometemos.

Com uma breve despedida, nós começamos a seguir as pessoas que desciam as arquibancadas. Depois de algum tempo – e muito tumulto – conseguimos chegar ao solo sãs e salvos, e seguimos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Sunny, não vai ser estranho para você, ficar... bem, próxima de Fred de repente? – perguntou Lola.

Conti um sorriso e neguei com a cabeça.

- Eu estou bem – disse, verdadeiramente pela primeira vez em muito tempo - Não se preocupem.

- Selly e Ness nos encontrarão lá também? – questionou Lys.

- Provavelmente. – respondi.

Andamos o resto do percurso em silêncio, até que finalmente chegamos ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, onde encontramos Bella, Jorge e Fred. Como eu e Fred havíamos combinado, eu caminhei até eles normalmente, e "ocasionalmente" me coloquei ao seu lado.

- Olá aniversariante, namorado da aniversariante e... – olhei Fred de cima a baixo. – _Fred_.

- _Sunny._ – ele proferiu meu nome com igual desgosto.

Os quatro trocaram olhares desconfortáveis. Prendi o riso e continuei com a minha interpretação.

- Ness e Selly disseram que iam nos encontrar lá, assim como Nicholas e Riley. – falei.

Bella assentiu.

- Vamos indo, então. – Jorge sugeriu, passando o braço pela cintura dela e começando a andar.

Segui-os e em pouco tempo chegamos a mesma passagem que usamos no ano passado, a estátua da bruxa de um olho só.

- _Dissendium._ – disse Jorge, apontando a varinha para a estátua.

A passagem se formou por trás da estátua, e logo já estávamos envoltos pelo breu.

- Céus, tinha me esquecido de como aqui é escuro! – reclamou Lola, de algum lugar perto de mim.

- _Lumus._ – murmurei, assim como os outros.

Seguimos pelo caminho tortuoso até finalmente chegarmos ao alçapão da Dedos de Mel. Fred saiu para distrair os donos, enquanto nós saiamos sorrateiramente da loja.

Era uma bela noite de, como eu gosto de chamar, _quase_ primavera, porém estava frio. _Muito frio_. Eu digo como se já não estivesse acostumada, mas de qualquer maneira... Fomos ao Três Vassouras e Madame Rosmerta nos trouxe cinco cervejas amanteigadas e um suco de abóbora, para a fresca da Lys.

Conversamos um pouco e nada de Ness e Selly chegarem, Nicholas e Riley juntaram-se a nós em poucos minutos dizendo que a comemoração no salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa já estava desanimando e logo a Prof. Sprout aparecia por lá para acabar de vez com a festa.

- Já estou começando a ficar temerosa pela próxima tarefa. – falou Bella, quando entramos em nosso assunto do ano – o Torneio Tribruxo.

- Também, depois de dragões e sereianos malignos pode se esperar qualquer coisa da Terceira Tarefa! – disse Lys.

- O que será que irão aprontar desta vez? – perguntou Lola.

– Espero que nada tão tedioso quando foi esta última tarefa! Merlin, não tinha nada para fazer!

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento e, ao mesmo tempo, bebemos nossa cerveja amanteigada quando senti algo me chutar por debaixo da mesa.

- Ouch – gemi, colocando o copo na mesa novamente. – Era a minha perna!

- Desculpa – pediu Fred.

Olhei-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Já pedi desculpas! – ele exclamou.

- Eu não disse nada!

- Seu olhar maligno diz tudo...

- Ah, cale a boca – murmurei, tentando não rir e desviando os olhos.

- Vem calar – provocou, brincando.

Dei de ombros, puxei-lhe pelo colarinho da camisa e tasquei-lhe um beijo na boca.

- Pronto, calei. Agora, fique quietinho.

Todos na mesa me olharam com uma cara de ponto de interrogação enquanto Fred ria.

- O quê?

- Acho que perdemos alguma coisa – falou Lola.

- Permissão para falar? – Fred perguntou-me.

- Permissão concedida.

- Bem, nós voltamos.

Em resposta, recebemos seis olhares confusos.

- Mas... Há algumas horas atrás vocês nem suportavam contato visual! – Lys disse.

- É, e isso foi na segunda tarefa!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu fui no banheiro e as coisas mudaram, lembram-se?

- No _banheiro?_

- Na verdade, foi no caminho para lá.

- Certo, é meio estranho, mas estou feliz por vocês – Bella sorriu para nós.

- Idem – disseram Lys e Lola.

Conversamos até sermos drasticamente interrompidos por duas pessoas, entrando pela porta do Três Vassouras.

- Merda – xinguei, baixinho.

- Pô, Selly! – exclamou a voz de Ness e eu suspirei aliviada, assim como todos os outros. – Viu, agora estamos atrasadas!

- Ah, claro que a culpa é minha! Eu é que estava comendo um búlgaro e...

- Cala a tua boca, sua vadia!

- Olá, pessoas – cumprimentei-as, revirando os olhos.

- O que nós perdemos?

- Tu-do – Lys disse, enfatizando a palavra.

- Frenny está de volta. – Lola falou, indicando Fred e eu.

- Não! – exclamou Ness – Perdemos isso? Ah, não acredito! Que fofo!

- É, um amor – concordou Selly, com um bocado de sarcasmo – A realização da minha vida... Ugh! Cadê aquela mulher para trazer o meu uísque de fogo?

- Controle-se, Selly – falei, contendo o riso.

- É, como se você _pudesse _tomar uísque de fogo – Lola riu.

- Quem irá me impedir? _Você_?

- Ouch – Jorge murmurou – Essa doeu.

Lola revirou os olhos.

- Ok, senhorita, eu-quebro-todas-as-regras-e-foda-se-o-resto.

Selly revirou os olhos e resolveu se levantar para fazer seu pedido. Assim que ela se encontrava a uma boa distância de nós, Ness soltou a respiração pesadamente.

- Ela e Erik discutiram – ela explicou – Parece que Delacour continua "assombrando" os relacionamentos.

- Mal vejo a hora de me ver livre daquela praga! – falou Bella, jogando os braços para cima, exasperada.

Ri e me apoiei em Fred, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ele passava o braço pela minha cintura, puxando-me para perto. E, Mérlin, como eu havia sentido falta disso!

- Então, vocês voltaram? – perguntou Ness, apontando para mim e Fred.

Assenti, sorrindo. Selly sentou-se novamente, sorrindo, com o copo de uísque de fogo fumegante nas mãos.

- Viram? Não sou daquelas que desiste fácil – falou e deu um grande gole na bebida.

- E eu não sou daquelas que suporta ressaca, então controle-se – Ness disse, olhando-a enquanto terminava o conteúdo do copo.

- Pode trazer mais um, Rosmerta! – exclamou Selly, feliz – Hoje, ninguém me segura.

- Selly, _por favor – _implorei. – Não faça isso.

- Por que não?

- Porque você tem 16 anos e não é legal andar grogue por aí – Lola falou, recebendo como resposta um gesto obsceno vindo de Selly, e depois disse:

- Foda-se! Me ignorem e continuem com suas vidinhas felizes!

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou na mesa. Nós ficamos assim por um tempo, bebendo e comendo de algumas porções de Rosmerta, até que eu falei:

- Então, vocês viram o desaparecimento daquela família trouxa?

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

Depois de todos terem ido embora – carregando uma Selly bêbada – Jorge e eu enrolamos um pouquinho em Hogsmeade.

Nós estávamos andando tranquilamente pelas ruazinhas do vilarejo; ele estava com um braço em minha cintura enquanto conversávamos sobre amenidades. Não tínhamos andado muito quando me dei conta de que estávamos em frente a Casa dos Gritos.

- Jorge... – comecei, mas ele me calou com um beijo.

- Por que você sempre acha que tenho segundas intenções?

- Porque você _sempre tem segundas intenções_.

- Mentira. – ele murmurou, passando a mão em minha bochecha.

Olhei-o com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Certo, você pode até ter um pouquinho de razão, mas não desta vez.

- Não? – franzi o cenho.

- Não. – ele respondeu, pegou minha mão e nós recomeçamos a andar.

- Então poderia me informar quais são as suas intenções desta vez, senhor?

Ele riu, e negou com a cabeça.

- Nenhuma dica?

- Não.

- Por favor?

Ele não respondeu e parou abruptamente.

- O que foi, Jorge?

- Feche os olhos. – ele disse olhando para frente.

Acompanhei seu olhar, mas não encontrei nada, apenas algumas árvores e um banquinho de madeira.

- Amor, o que está acontecendo?

- Feche os olhos. – ele repetiu.

Fechei-os e esperei. De repente, senti um objeto gélido tocando a pele exposta do meu pescoço e suas mãos em minha nuca.

- Pronto, pode abri-los.

Eu o fiz e levei minha mão onde o objeto estava. Jorge me estendeu um espelho que provavelmente havia conjurado, e eu o peguei. Um colar de ouro branco estava envolvendo meu pescoço e em um delicado pingente estava escrito com a letra dele "_always_" **(N/Lys&Lola: 'sempre' ou 'para sempre' em português)**.

- É lindo!

Ele sorriu torto, e coçou a lateral da cabeça.

- Eu bem que queria levar todo o crédito, mas as suas amigas me ajudaram a escolher.

Sorri para ele e joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- Obrigada. – falei. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sunny<strong>

Depois do aniversário da Bella o resto do ano letivo voou. Os exames finais se aproximavam cada vez mais, e eu estava praticamente enlouquecendo.

- Sunny, você não pode passar o resto da sua vida estudando! – dizia Lys pela milésima vez, enquanto a minha humilde pessoa tentava estudar na biblioteca.

- Lys, por que você não vai procurar o Nicholas? – sugeri, sem tirar os olhos do livro de Transfiguração.

- Ele está no campo de Quadribol com os amigos dele.

- Então vá procurar a Lola.

- Ela está com o Riley!

- A Ness?

- Com o Tom.

- A Selly?

- Com o Erik.

Suspirei e fechei o livro, pesadamente – o que me fez ganhar um olhar mortal da Madame Prince.

- E eu tenho que encontrar Fred daqui a pouco. – falei, colocando minhas coisas na bolsa.

- Falando nisso, vocês andam estranhos.

- Eu e Fred?

Ela assentiu.

- Por que você acha isso? – perguntei, com o cenho franzido enquanto começava a andar.

- Vocês não agem da mesma forma, entende?

- Não.

- Ah, esqueça! Eu não vou conseguir te explicar.

- Mas agora eu fiquei curiosa...

- Pense em outra coisa. – ela disse, sorrindo. – Bem, vou assistir ao jogo de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, te vejo na hora do jantar.

Ela mandou um beijinho no ar e começou a seguir o caminho até os jardins.

Continuei o meu caminho até o Salão Comunal pensando no que Lys havia dito. Talvez fosse verdade, e eu e Fred estivéssemos mesmo diferentes. Na verdade, eu já tinha pensando em como nosso relacionamento estava... maduro. Estávamos ouvindo mais um ao outro, sendo mais compreensivos e um pouco menos neuróticos. Agora eu me sentia mais confortável em falar o que eu estava sentindo, e pequenos problemas eram resolvidos mais fáceis do que antes, com certeza.

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos. – Fred sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, abraçando-me por trás.

- Um galeão se você adivinhar. – respondi, virando a cabeça para beijar sua bochecha.

- Ah, nem precisa me pagar, eu sei que você estava pensando em mim.

- Convencido!

- Você estava?

Pausa dramática.

- Talvez. – respondi.

Ele riu e pegou minha mão, andando ao meu lado.

- Onde você está indo? – perguntou, olhando para a minha bolsa e fazendo uma careta ao notar os livros lá contidos.

- Ao salão comunal guardar as minhas coisas já que _alguém_ não me deixava estudar.

- Mas eu nem estava lá! – ele começou a se defender.

- Eu me referia a Lys.

- Ah.

- Pois é, ninguém quer que eu estude.

- É que a sua companhia é desejada, Sun. – ele piscou um dos olhos para mim.

- _Eu_ sou desejada. – corrigi-o.

- Isso eu não posso negar...

- Fred! – o repreendi.

- O que foi?

- Você anda muito assanhado, Weasley.

- Culpe a si mesma.

Revirei os olhos e viramos no corredor onde estava a gárgula da Corvinal.

- Eu te espero aqui. – ele disse e me beijou.

Respondi a pergunta e a passagem se abriu. Subi as escadas, joguei minhas coisas de qualquer jeito em cima do meu malão, olhei-me no espelho e parei. Ugh. Arrumei o cabelo rapidamente e desci as escadas, encontrando Fred no mesmo lugar onde o havia deixado.

- Essa foi rápida. – ele disse, pegando minha mão.

- Se eu demorasse muito eu morreria de saudades. – disse e entrelacei meus dedos aos seus.

Recomeçamos a andar no que seria uma tarde de quinta-feira normal.

* * *

><p><strong>NLys: Presente de aniversário atrasado pra nossa Bella! Nós te amamos, Bells e esperamos que você encontre seu Jorge e viva com ele feliz para sempre! :B Esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo! Por favor, comentem e deixem-nos felizes, sim? Com amor, Lys.**

****N/Lola: Hey, pessoas! Sim, desculpem, eu esqueci. Não culpem a Lys E obrigada, Sun lol. Esperamos que gostem! Lola xx****


	11. Capítulo 10

_**You Belong With Me**_

**Capítulo 11**

**POV Sunny**

E, finalmente, chegamos a terceira e última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Os exames já haviam terminado, e eu particularmente não os achei nenhum pouco difíceis – o que me garantiu olhares espantados de Lys e Lola que quase se mataram para responder à todas as perguntas.

Estávamos – eu, Fred, Jorge, Bella, Lys, Lola, Nick e Riley – sentados, conversando, enquanto esperávamos algo mudar na tal da tarefa. Há uma hora, os quatro campeões haviam entrado em um labirinto e até agora só a querida Fleur havia se retirado por ser incapaz de terminar qualquer uma das tarefas. _Coitada_.

- Essa tarefa está superando as outras no quesito tédio. – disse Lys.

- É um teste de paciência, Lys, se acalme e curta o nada. – respondeu Lola, em um tom de voz que se parecia muito com o de Luna Lovegood.

- Se tivesse com alguma coisa na mão eu jogaria em você, mas... espera. – Lys se interrompeu e levantou uma das mãos, olhando-a por um segundo antes de dar um tapa no braço de Lola. – Pronto.

- Ouch!

- É tanto amor... – falou Bella.

Nós rimos enquanto Lola e Lys se fuzilavam com o olhar.

Eu como sou uma boa pessoa irei lhe poupar, meu caro leitor, destes minutos de puro tédio. Passemos para quando já estava anoitecendo, Vítor Krum já havia sido retirado do labirinto e Harry e Cedrico estavam caídos estatelados no chão, enquanto um montinho de pessoas importantes os rodeavam.

- Um garoto foi morto! – alguém exclamou, enquanto o Sr. Weasley e o pai de Cedrico, aparentemente, se aproximavam dos dois.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu me aproximei de Fred; todos estavam em completo silêncio, sem saber como reagir, quando o Sr. Diggory berrou:

- _MEU FILHO_! – e debruçou-se sobre o corpo de Cedrico.

Ao meu lado, ouvi Lola e Lys arfarem quase simultaneamente.

Os professores começaram a se movimentar feito loucos tentando tirar os alunos mais novos de lá, ao mesmo tempo em que os mais curiosos tentavam se aproximar o que resultou em um completo caos. Após muito esforço Fred e eu conseguimos sair de perto das arquibancadas.

- Que horror. – falei, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito.

- Eu sei. – respondeu e beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

Andamos até um lugar menos tumultuado e esperamos pelo resto das pessoas. Algum tempo depois, eles se juntaram a nós; Riley e Nick pareciam bem abalados, os que mais estavam sofrendo interiormente, enquanto Lys e Lola tentavam consolá-los de alguma forma.

- Ah, achamos vocês! – disse Selly, chegando com Erik – Vocês ouviram? Que tragédia!

- Vamos, entrem no castelo! – dizia o Prof. Flitwick.

Pesarosos, nós obedecemos. O castelo enchia-se lentamente, todos assustados e alguns até chorando pela morte de Cedrico.

Seguimos até o Salão Principal, onde todos estavam sentados, se consolando, só olhando para o nada. Todos nós estávamos abalados demais para dizer algo, era visível a dor e o choque no rosto de todos.

O resto da tarde passou-se assim, o castelo em silêncio, num luto em conjunto.

* * *

><p>O vento agitou nossas vestes e cabelos quando saímos pelas grandes portas duplas de madeira e caminhamos pelos jardins. O verão estava incialmente visível. O Sol brilhava e realmente esquentava, diferentemente do restante do ano.<p>

Apertei a mão de Fred e continuamos andando. Era visível que Hogwarts mudara, assim como nós. Primeiramente, todos estavam em luto, devido aos acontecimentos recentes. As risadas não preenchiam o ar, assim como todo fim de ano.

Ele virou o rosto para me encarar, fazendo seu cabelo ruivo – que precisava de um corte – esvoaçar.

- Parece preocupada – disse, retribuindo o aperto em minha mão.

Dei de ombros, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- Todos estamos.

Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha. Mordi meu lábio. Poderiam passar dias, meses, anos, e eu nunca me cansaria de observá-lo, de admirá-lo. Ele era _lindo_.

- Você está muito misteriosa, Sun.

Suspirei e desviei os olhos.

- O que houve?

- Eu estou com medo, Fred – falei, comprimindo os lábios.

Ele parou e puxou meu queixo para cima, para que pudesse me encarar. Seus olhos demonstravam preocupação, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eram acolhedores.

- Não precisa temer, Sun. Seja lá o que for, estarei sempre aqui, você pode contar comigo – disse, sinceramente. – Sabe disso, não sabe?

Assenti e o abracei, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito. Fred me envolveu com seus braços e, mesmo tentando evitar, eu sabia que ele estava tenso. Ele nunca gostara de quando eu chorara em sua presença, nunca soubera como reagir.

- Eu sei – sussurrei.

- Vai me dizer por que está com medo?

Afastei-me o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos.

- O mesmo motivo de sempre.

Ele piscou, franzindo o cenho levemente.

- Você-Sabe-Quem?

Dei de ombros, levemente.

- Em grande parte, sim, tenho medo dele. De tudo o que ele pode causar – murmurei, sentindo a garganta apertar. – Só em pensar em perder alguém que amo... E-eu não suportaria...

Meus olhos marejaram e desviei-os, tentando evitar as lágrimas. Sabia que, se falasse, cairia em prantos.

- Sunny – ele sussurrou, apertando minhas mãos. – Nós iremos lutar.

Balancei a cabeça, voltando a encará-lo.

- É por isso que eu temo – falei. – Qualquer um de nós pode morrer a qualquer momento...

- Eu sei, eu sei – ele segurou minha cabeça com as mãos e beijou a lágrima que escorria pela minha bochecha. – Mas nós iremos nos proteger.

- Promete?

Ele sorriu, levemente, beijando meus lábios de leve.

- Prometo.

* * *

><p>Uma semana depois, após a homenagem de Cedrico, estavam todos os alunos no Hall de Entrada, despedindo-se. Ness me puxou pelo braço e me arrastou pela multidão.<p>

- Posso saber para onde você está me arrastando? – perguntei, enquanto ela abria espaço num grupinho e vi Tom, entendendo em seguida. Sussurrei para ela – Por que eu tenho que vir junto?

- Porque sim, agora fique quietinha – ordenou e sorriu para o namorado – Tom.

- _Vanesssa_ – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Isso é um adeus? – perguntou, soltando minha mão e se colocando mais perto dele. Fingi não prestar atenção na conversa.

- _Non, só une despedide rrapide, irremos nos verr en brreve_ – prometeu o búlgaro, segurando suas mãos e eu sorri. – Escrreva prra mim.

- Toda semana – Ness assentiu.

Ambos se inclinaram para um último beijo e eu desviei os olhos, achando que eles mereciam privacidade.

- Ah! _Eu 'stave a prrocurar-té_ – eu ouvi a voz de Benjamim. – _Eu interromper?_

Me virei e vi Ness olhando-o com os olhos estreitos.

- O que você acha? – perguntou, seca.

Benjamim levantou os braços como se rendesse e disse: – Dessculpé.

Ela deu de ombros e envolveu Tom em um abraço. Sorri e comecei a me afastar; quase pulei de susto quando percebi que Benjamim tinha me seguido.

- _Gostarria dé me desculparr_ – ele disse – _Porr tudé_.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

- _Otimé! Foi um prrazer conhecer-té_ – ele estendeu a mão.

- Igualmente – respondi, apertando sua mão.

Ele sorriu e virou-se, seguindo seu caminho.

- Vamos? – Ness perguntou, ao meu lado.

Assenti e fomos até onde os outros estavam.

- Você estava chorando? – Lola perguntou à Ness, que a olhou como se a mesma fosse louca.

- _Não_.

- Então tá...

- Onde está o Fred, Sunny? – Lys me perguntou.

- Boa pergunta – respondi, procurando-o com os olhos, tentativa fracassada pois tinham muitas pessoas para lá e para cá, e era impossível distinguir alguém. – Ele disse que ia se despedir de alguns amigos.

- Ah.

Nos despedimos do resto das pessoas e observamos a carruagem de Beauxbatons e o navio de Durmstrang sumirem. Com um suspiro doloroso de Ness e Selly, no qual eu lhes lancei um olhar compreensivo e nós embarcamos no Expresso de Hogwarts; acomodamo-nos em duas cabines, já que éramos um grupo grande demais e sentamos, esperando o trem começar a se locomover.

Em resumo, a viagem até Londres foi calma e um pouco nostálgica. Pensar que no semestre que vem estaríamos embarcando para o nosso último ano em Hogwarts era deprimente e, com certeza, não animava o clima da cabine. E, para acrescentar, sabíamos que Cedrico havia sido assassinado por Voldemort, que havia uma grande probabilidade de haver uma nova guerra.

- Você acha? – perguntou Bella, quando expressei meu pensamento.

Assenti.

- É como eu disse no começo do ano – Selly falou.

- É provável – Bella disse, balançando a cabeça – Se não acontecer, será sorte, mas estamos falando de Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?

- Ele, hum, gosta de matar.

Nossa cabine ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Nós passamos o resto da viagem assim, encarando uns aos outros, comentando coisas de vez em quanto.

Após o trem parar na estação, saímos para os corredores abarrotados de gente. Fred e eu tentávamos não nos separar, mas era quase impossível, com aquele mar de gente.

- Fred, Jorge!

Nós nos viramos e Harry estava tentando chegar até eles.

- Hã... Eu vou indo, ok? – falei, sorrindo para ele antes de deixar que a multidão me levasse.

- Te encontro depois.

Eu e Bella descemos do trem, avistando Ness e Selly mais à frente. Fomos até elas e logo perguntei:

- Onde estão as duas trolhas?

- Por aí, com Riley e Nick. – Ness respondeu.

- Ah. – disse.

E antes que eu pudesse acrescentar alguma coisa, uma menininha de aparentemente seis ou sete anos apareceu correndo até nós, gritando: - Vanessa! Vanessa!

- Puta merda. – Ness murmurou antes de colocar um sorriso falso no rosto e se virar para a irmã. – Anne!

Tentei esconder o riso tossindo, mas falhei miseravelmente.

- Eu senti tanta a sua falta, Nessa!

- Eu também senti – ela respondeu e acrescentou com os dentes cerrados: - E quantas vezes terei que repetir que é 'Ness'?

- Mas eu não gosto de Ness.

- O problema é seu.

Ou Anne não entendeu o tom debochado de Ness ou ela resolveu ignorar, porque simplesmente mudou de assunto dizendo: - Nós vamos jantar fora.

- Ótimo – Ness falou e começou a puxá-la pela mão até onde sua mãe estava.

- Tchau, pessoas.

Acenamos para Ness, que quase se arrastou para junto dos pais.

- Sobramos – comentei.

- E vão sobrar mais ainda. – disse Selly, olhando para algum ponto mais ao longe, provavelmente onde seus pais estavam.

- Cecília! – gritou a mãe dela, a Sra. Garib. – Vamos!

- Ugh. – Selly resmungou. – Ela nunca chama atenção... Bem, tchau para vocês.

- Tchau, _Cecília_! – Bella brincou e acenou para ela.

Selly respondeu com um belo gesto obsceno antes de ir ao encontro de seus pais.

- Sempre educada. – comentei.

- Obviamente.

Tudo o que aconteceu nos instantes seguintes foi extremamente _bizarro_. De um lado, Lola e Lys, chegaram correndo e agarraram meu braço. E do outro, Fred e Jorge, fizeram o mesmo com meu outro braço.

- Chegamos primeiro! – exclamaram os quatro em uníssono.

- Não! Nós chegamos! – continuaram.

- Nem ousem puxar os meus braços! – interrompi-os antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa.

Todos menos Fred me soltaram, ele no caso abraçou-me pela cintura.

- É, o quê é isso? Ficam aí puxando minha namorada – murmurou, beijando minha cabeça em seguida.

Revirei os olhos, empurrando-o levemente.

- Doidos – comentei, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Jorge abraçou Bella, rindo.

- Doidos legais.

- Fred, Jorge!

Nós viramos as cabeças ao mesmo tempo, em direção à voz. Era Molly - minha sogra – junto dos outros Weasleys.

- Ah, parece que temos que ir.

Fred me puxou para longe deles, levando-me para um lugar mais calmo e segurou minhas mãos.

- É isso, então – falei, sorrindo levemente, enquanto o ano todo se passava pela minha cabeça. As aulas, as tarefas, a briga, as risadas, o sentimento de solidão, os altos e baixos e, mais importante, o nosso reatamento.

- Vou sentir sua falta – disse, puxando-me mais para perto, fazendo nossos rostos ficarem a centímetros de distância.

- Eu vou sentir mais.

Fred sorriu, olhando para meus lábios.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo mais.

Ele me beijou, e meus braços deram a volta em seu pescoço. Nos separamos, com as testas ainda juntas.

- Tudo que aconteceu entre nós, esse ano – falou, pondo uma mecha loira do meu cabelo para trás da orelha – A nossa briga... Saiba que, se eu pudesse refazer, não o faria.

- Por quê?

- Porque isso ajudou nosso relacionamento, Sun – disse, olhando-me nos olhos – Fez com que eu me apaixonasse mais por você. Fez com que nós amadurecêssemos.

Sorri para ele, que repetiu o gesto. Ele tinha razão, afinal. Todos os casais brigam, mas quando se amam de verdade, isso não acaba com o relacionamento, e sim o reforça.

- Vou te mandar cartas – prometi, brincando com seu cabelo – Toda semana.

- Também te mandarei cartas. E não fique surpresa se você vir alguém ruivo na rua, sim?

Sorri, enquanto ele beijava minha testa.

- Agora tudo vai mudar, não vai? – perguntei.

- Vai – respondeu, olhando-me nos olhos antes de me beijar pela última vez. Ele beijou minha mão e foi, junto de Jorge, até sua família, que acenou para mim. Acenei de volta e, Lola, Lys e eu atravessamos a barreira 9¾, pela penúltima vez como estudantes.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NLys: E a You Belong With Me chega ao seu final! Não consigo acreditar que acabou... Foi um caminho longo e perturbado até finalmente conseguirmos chegar ao final, mas cá estamos com ela acabada! Merecemos nossos parabéns, mas poupem as palmas, sim? LOL, brincadeira. Obrigada a cada um de vocês que nos acompanhou por estes meses e nós esperamos todos vocês na continuação! A Shine a Light está a caminho e promete ser melhor do que esta e com certeza do que a Don't Stop Believing.**

**Eu, Lys, dedico essa fic primeiramente a Sunny, claro, que apesar de quase nos matar diversas vezes, merece todo o esforço que eu e a Lola temos para escrever, a Bella Potter Cullen, por sempre ter ideias, a Ness Black Felton Malfoy, pelos comentários maravilhosos e por sempre ter alguma sugestão, a Yarah que mesmo pegando a fic no meio do caminho, acompanhou avidamente e sempre nos incentivou e a todos os outros leitores que são muuuito importantes! **

**Obrigada por tudo e esperamos encontrá-los em breve! **

**Com amor, Lys. **

**N/Lola: É o fim! De novo. Bem, leitores, espero que tenham apreciado a You Belong With Me tanto quanto gostamos escrevê-la. Essa fanfic foi cheia de conflitos e brigas, mas Lys e eu achamos que Fred e Sunny amadureceram após aquele... hum... desentendimento. Achamos que eles ganharam uma nova personalidade e aprenderam a confiar. Bem, é isso! Como Lys disse, essa fanfic também terá continuação. Esperamos que acompanhem e curtam *-***

**Para todas as pessoas que leram, muito obrigada! Dedicatória especial para Sunny, óbvio, porque ela é a mais importante nessa geringonça LOL Mentira, é uma fanfic legal. À Ness, porque ela nos ajudou bastante, nos bateu bastante, nos xingou bastante e acompanhou. À Bella, por ßetar a fanfic e nos ajudar a escrevê-la. À Yarah, também, porque ela é diva e nós a adoramos.**

**Chega desse blá blá blá e vamos ao fim! Até uma próxima fanfic e obrigada por tudo!**

**Lola xx**


End file.
